Pokemon Quest: The Snowman
by Hello 12
Summary: Frosty the Snowman was and created in a lab, made by scientist Austin Snowman, in order to save the world from all the danger, that keeps coming his way. But things go awry when they learn he doesn't have superpowers, as he was made, but come finding out he does. Read as Frosty tries to balance being a superhero and going to school. Meanwhile, Ash cheats on Serena with Misty!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Alola, Alola!**_

 _ **Chapter Postdate: May 30, 2017**_

Ash was lying in the hospital bed, and his girlfriend, Serena was looking at him, and the young girl was crying, wondering if her boyfriend was going to be alright, after everything; what happened. Serena couldn't stop crying as her Pokemon: Braxien, Pancham and Sylveon we're also staring at Ash with tears in their eyes as they're standing next to their trainer.

Ash's Pikachu who was separated from Ash, was wearing his cap, as he was in the Alola Region, running away.

 _Late at night, in the Ather Foundation's Laboratory, Lillie was running, trying to run away from the two Ather Foundation employees who were trying to chase after her, as she held the Child of the Stars Pokemon, Cosmog in her hands. "I got you Nebby," Lillie said as she continued to run, running for her life._

" _Cosmog." The psychic type pokemon who was shivering in fear screeched, feeling afraid of its life, not knowing what was going to happen to it next._

" _Get back here!" One of the Ather Foundation employees who was a male with tan brown hair said._

" _Give us back Cosmog!" The female employee said who was wearing white._

" _Never!" Lillie said, as she continued running, she closed her eyes and looked down in fear, but the teenage girl who had blonde hair and wearing a white sun hat. The girl quickly opens-up her eyes and sees two more Ather Foundation Employs infront of them, each one of them we're wearing white gloves._

 _She was corned and the blonde hair girl had nowhere to go, she turns around and sees that she had no way to escape, "Please." She begged as the employees grew closer towards her._

" _How dare you try and steal something from your mother?!" The man said as he walked up closer to her._

" _I didn't mean too- "; Lillie, said as her eyes began to water up, the girl began to regret what she was doing but she had to do it. All of what she was doing was for Nebby, someone who she cared about a lot._

 _Nebby, the Cosmog lifts its head up and notices, Lillie's crying. Nebby turns around and glared at the Ather Foundation Employees who were looking trying to take it. Nebby's body becomes surrounded in a blue light and so does Lillie._

 _The Ather Foundation workers, stood there in shock, as Lillie and Nebby disappear._

" _Where'd she goes?" One of the male members asked, as all four of the Ather Foundation Members asked, as they turned their heads around trying to look for the young girl, who was wearing all white._

" _And wasn't there another Cosmog?" One of the female employees of the Ather Foundation asked._

 _Welcome to the world of Pokemon!_

 _It's a wonderful world filled with amazing creatures called Pokemon. People play with them, care for them, and even take part in a sport we like to call Pokemon battles. But battling isn't the only thing people like to do with pokemon. There are many other things people like to do with pokemon too._

 _This is the Alola. A region where the partnership of humans and Pokemon are different than other regions. Unlike the other regions, the relationship between Humans and Pokemon means a lot._

 _On Melemele Island in the sun was shining very brightly, letting out nice sun rays. In Hau'oli City, which was the biggest city in the Alola, Samirah and her Mimikyu run, going for a jog, as Mimikyu was resting on her right shoulder. Rhubarb, who had red hair, threw a Frisbee disk at his Rockruff, who leaps into the air and catches the flying disk with its teeth, Becky, who had red hair tied up into pigtails with blue ribbons, looks at her Litten, as she was sitting on an open grassfield, Freddy runs as his Rowlett runs with him, flapping its wings. Phoenix was walking with her Salandit, resting on her right shoulder. Havan was at the dock, watching his Popplio blow bubble balloons with its nose. Mariane and her Komala where walking as she held it in her hand, Salias was walking as his Vikavolt was flying right next to him, as Danny was petting his Drampa and Allison was eating ice cream with her Ribombee sucking the sweet out of it, Gladion pets his Type: Null and Hau and his Riachu we're eating Malasadas at the Malasadas Shop._

 _It was a sunny day, and very hot, with tons of people and pokemon outside, just enjoying themselves, as it was always sunny and hot in the Alola Region, unlike other regions._

Meanwhile, Frosty was sitting in the back of moving the van, as his parents, Austin and Dixon Spark were in the front of the car. Dixon was a rapper and he was driving, while Austin was sitting there in the car, with his white lab coat, as he was a scientist.

Frosty was bored, not having much too do, as he was sitting in the car bored. Him and his parents we're getting ready to move, from the Kanto Region to Alola Region, as his father had got a job transfer. But Frosty didn't like that, as he liked his life at home, and not only that he was also going to be entering a new pokemon school that had just opened-up recently in the Alola Region.

Frosty had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a yellow button up. Frosty was bored in the car, as he sat there, looking at the window. He really-wanted to go back home, and the boy sighs once again.

"Relax, yo," Dixon said as he was driving. "We're just moving here to Alola, you should be enjoying it."

"Eh." The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen, son. I know that moving to a new location can be hard, but you'll love Alola. I hear that the trainer school is a great school." He said.

"Meh." He said. "I don't know how a trainer school is going to help me become an Electric-Type Pokemon Master."

"It will totally help you accomplish you're dreaming." Professor Austin said as he stops the car. He had an idea, thinking that it'll help his son out in the long run. "Why don't you, try looking around the city, just to see what's out there."

Dixon smiles. He was real, fond of the idea, that his husband had, and really-liked it. He thought it made a lot of sense and could help-out his young son in the long run. "That's a good idea, yo!" Dixon said. "By doing that, he'll totally learn more about the Alola Region."

The teenage boy sighs. "Fine." He said. The teenage boy gets out of the car and sighs once again in disappointment. He turns around and looks at his fathers who were inside of the car, and once again sighs.

"Be home by five." Dixon, who was African American said, informing his son on what they wanted from him.

"Whatever."

"Have fun!" Austin waved, as Dixon drove off.

Frosty sighs, as he kicks the ground. The boy was still very disappointed in the fact that he had to move home. He missed his friends, he missed everything about living in the Kanto Region. He didn't like Alola, at all. The boy sighs.

"Stupid father, and stupid job transfer." The young male with blonde hair, wearing a yellow jacket with a yellow beanie, continues to walk down the sidewalk in the big city, as people walked by him. He had a down look on his face, as his head was titled down, looking at his shoes.

As he continues walking, the boy trips, however, a teenage boy about his age, catches the boy, and Frosty looks up and sees a 5'8" tall boy. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, showing off his muscles. He was wearing blue jean pants, with cuts in them, showing off his ankles, and wearing black cowboy boots. Antonio was Mexican and he had a thick Mexican accent.

The boy had spikey black hair that greased up in so much gel. "Woah there." The boy said in his thick rich accent.

Frosty blushes, as he looks at the boy. "Tha-tha-thank you," Frosty said, finding the Mexican teenage boy very attractive, and gaining an instant crush on him.

The tan brown skin boy smiles. "You're welcome." He said. The Mexican boy lets go of the other boy, and he continued to smile at him. He lets out his hand, wanting to greet the boy he saved with a handshake. "My name is Antonio Suarez-Lopez." He smiled.

Frosty blushes. He didn't know what to do, as he looked at the boy's hand. The caucasian boy with messy blonde hair, blushed really-hard, with his face being real, red – he started a sweat, as the intensity from the good, looking boy, causing him to shake really, nervously.

Frosty swallows his spit. "I-I-I-I have to go." He stuttered. He turns around and begins running. However, he turns around and looks at the Mexican boy, knowing that he should at least, say thank you for saving him. "Thanks for saving me." He said. Frosty runs away.

Antonio stood there with his right eyebrow raised, confused as to what was really-going on. "Huh?" He asked.

Frosty continues running and sighs, as he runs behind the back of an alley. "Woo. Thank god I got out of there before I embarrassed myself." Frosty couldn't stop thinking about the Mexican boy who saved him earlier and was still blushing. "That Antonio boy was really hot." He said blushing. His attitude towards the Alola Region slowly began to change. "Maybe, things won't be so bad in the Alola Region."

He smiled and stretches out his body. He balls up his fist and throws his right fist up into the air. He knew that there was something he had to do, as the clouds in the sky where scattered across with a flock of Pikipek flapping their wings in the air. "Time to explore Alola." The young boy said as he began running, down the streets of the city, passing by the people who were in the city.

The boy continues to run, he then stops as he sees an outdoor Malasada Shop, he turns around and smiles, as he was curious to taste one of the treats as he's never had one before.

He asks the man if he can by one, and the clerk ends up giving him one, and Frosty, the blonde hair boy, giving's his money, and then he proceeds to get his malasada. The boy blushes, as he thought that the desert tasted really-good.

"Wow, that is so amazing." The boy said with his eyes turning into stars.

"They really are amazing," Antonio said, walking up to Frosty with a smile on his face.

Frosty blushes, as he looks at Antonio, who was standing right there. The boy began to shake nervously and slowly began to sweat. "Antonio-Antonio- "

"Alola, Frosty."

"Alola. I know this is the region…"

Antonio laughs. "In Alola, people greet eachother by saying Alola. Alola is also used as a greeting."

"Oh."

Antonio smiles, as he walks up to the boy. "Why, did you ran away?" The boy said as grabs the boy rights arm and looks-into his eyes. "I want to speak to you some more."

Frosty blushes even harder as he swallows his spit. "You did?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the afternoon together."

Frosty blushes. "I-I-I-sure." He said.

Antonio closes his eyes and turns his head to the right, as he smiles. "That's wonderful." He said. "We should go, there's this really awesome ice cream shop that sells Castelia Cones."

"Castelia Cones?"

"Yeah! There from the Unova Region, and there ooy gooey good!" Antonio smiles. "Don't you love it when white stuff enters you're mouth?"

Frosty swallows his spit. "Yeah, I love that…" He blushed.

"Give me you're pokemon!" A boy and a girl said. One had blue hair and the other had pink hair.

"Who are you?"

"Did this crusty nigga just ask us who we are yo?!" The female with the pink hair asked, the blue hair boy who she knew, in complete shocked that the Mexican boy had no idea who they were.

The blue hair boy laughs, as he does a sign. "We're Team Skull, yo! The raddist, evilest group in the Alola Region, yo!" The male said as he begins doing signs with his hands.

"Why is he doing signs with his hands?" The blonde hair boy wearing a beanie noticed. "You're not in a 90s-era hip hop video…" Frosty criticized.

The blue hair boy gets angry. "Shut up yo! And give me you're pokemon.

"Or, we're going to have to take it by force."

The male and female duo who were wearing Team Skull Uniforms grabs there Pokeball and the tap the center of the pokeballs making the Pokeballs bigger. They then procced to doing a sign that looks like a Skull, and they then procced to tossing the pokeball into the air, and the pokeball opens-up releasing a Zubat and a Grimer.

"Zuu!"

"Grimer!"

Frosty looked at Grimer and noticed that it looked very different from the Grimer's he's seen back in Kanto, was Grimer's originated from. "Why does Grimer look different?"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"That Grimer is very colorful and has crystals in it? Where I'm from Grimer's are just purple."

Antonio smiles. "I learned about this in school. Some pokemon in the Alola Region have different forms because they adapt to the environment in the Alola Region." He said.

"That makes sense. It's really cool." Frosty said. His eyes turn into stars. "I'm really loving the Alola Region, I thought I'd hate it here.

"Are we ever going to battle yo?" The female with the pink hair asked.

"Yeah, ya'll waste my valuable time." The man with blue hair responded.

Antonio turns around to make sure that Frosty was safe. "I'll protect you." He said.

That comment caused the blonde hair boy to blush really-hard. Antonio turns around and grabs one of his pokeballs throws it into the air. "Mudsdale, I choose you!" The ground type pokemon is then released.

"Mudsdale!"

"You're going down yo, isn't that right B?!" She asked the blue hair boy.

"Yes, A!"

Frosty sweatdrops. "What kind of names are A and B…"

"Zubat, use Aerial Ace!" The male with the blue hair ordered.

"Zubat!" The flying type surrounds itself in a white aroura. Zubat flaps its wings and charges over towards its opponent.

"Grimer, use Sludge Bomb."

"Grimer." Grimer releases a toxic bubble of poison, which was purple towards the pokemon; and spits it towards the ground type.

"Mudsdale, dodge it!"

"Dale!" The ground type pokemon moves in a hurry, both left and right, avoiding the attacks at it ran really-fast. Antonio smiles as he looks at the white ring on his right arm.

"Mudsdale, use Rock Smash."

The ring begins to glow, as the middle of the ring had a red crystal in it. The ring continues to glow blue, "Let's use All Out Pummeling!" The boy ordered as he began dancing and so does Mudsdale as both the trainer and his pokemons body begins glowing red. The teenage boy's energy enters, into Mudsdale and Mudsdale charges towards them.

The clouds begin to turn gray and collapse in towards eachother. Frosty looks up and notices that the clouds were closing in on eachother. "Looks, like it's going to rain."

The red aura around Mudsdale turns orange and then Aura turns into a fist, the fist charges towards the two-poison type pokemon, and punches them, creating a gray cloud of explosion and sending the pokemon, flying towards there trainers, tackling them and sending them flying back and the Team Skull Members along with their pokemon fly into the sky, and blast off, the attack caused an explosion.

Not only that but the explosion from the dust cloud, caused Frosty to fly back too. The cloud disappears. Antonio looks around and notices that the boy with blonde hair had disappeared, and began worrying.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" He asked.

Mudsdale shrugged his shoulders. "Dale." The ground type neighed.

Summer watched as she was with her Stufful, and shrugged her shoulders. "Boys." She shrugged. Summer had long blonde hair.

"Stufful!" The fighting type pokemon said.

Frosty falls onto the ground in a middle of a forest, almost near a bridge not knowing where he went. The last thing he remembered was that he was with his crush Antonio.

It begins raining, and thundering, thundering really-loudly. The boy gets up and looks at the rain. "I was right it was going to rain."

The boy turns around and sees a girl wearing a sun hat, holding a Cosmog. It was Lillie, and she was still holding the Cosmog she stole from earlier, as she was running down the road.

The girl ends up tripping, causing Cosmog, also known as Nebby, to go onto a raggedy bridge nearby. The bridge begins shaking back and forth. "Cosmog!" The psychic type pokemon said in fear.

"Please, save Nebby for me."

"I will!" The boy nods his head and walks onto the bridge, he grabs Nebby. "I got you."

Nebby smiles.

However, as the rain began raining, very hard, it begins thundering really-loudly, making a very loud noise. The bridge ends up shaking, causing the ropes to break apart, and the bridge falls.

In-order to save Nebby for the girl, he throws Nebby up into the air, and Nebby lands infront of Lillie. Lillie smiles as she was happy that the psychic type pokemon was successfully saved.

"Nebby!" Lillie said.

"Cosmog!"

Lillie gets up and hugs Nebby. "I thought I lost you." She said as she looks at the psychic type pokemon.

"Nebby!"

However, Frosty continued to fall, and as he was falling, a big lightning bolt comes from the sky and ends up shocking the body. The body was being strucked by lighting and was being shocked. He screamed as he was being electrocuted in pain.

 _ **To be continued…?**_

In the Sinnoh Region, the second Cosmog, that escaped from the lab, was hopping in the forest at night-time. The psychic type pokemon was lost, alone and scared as it was hopping alone on a Route. As the Pokemon continued to hop along, it saw, Bartly, Nathan, Vincent, and Jones, who were walking down the road on their way to their next destination.

Nathan's Shinx was resting on his right shoulder and Bartly's Zoura was resting on his right shoulder. Cosmog looked at Bartly, and saw something in the trainer, but couldn't put its eyes on it. Cosmog's body becomes surrounded in a blue light and teleports into the boy's backpack. Cosmog slowly looks up and tries to see if anyone notices it, but no one did and the pokemon digs deeper into the boys' backpack.

Chara turns their head, as they were watching the four young boys from behind the trees and he glares at them.

 **Next time…A New Beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Frosty, the Snowman!**_

 _ **Chapter Postdate: May 30, 2017**_

The icy blue hair boy still being shocked by lighting, still felt pain. The boy continued to scream, trying to let someone know that something was going on. However, up in the sky, an electric type pokemon, named Tapu Koko comes from the sky, watching everything that was going on, it knew that the young boy needed to be rescued.

The electric/fairy type pokemon could sense that the young boy was in serious-danger, and knew it had to help. So Tapu Koko flies over towards the boy and grabs him. "Koko." The electric type pokemon places the boy on the ground, but the boy was unconscious, still feeling the effects of being struck by lightning.

"Koko." The fairy type said, checking the boy out, trying to see if he was okay. It was still raining pretty-hard, as thunder made loud sounds. Frosty turns his head to the right and slowly opens-up his eyes, and sees the electric type pokemon levitating in the air.

He quickly gets up and looks around. He didn't remember anything that had happened to him recently and didn't know what was going on. "Who are you?"

"Koko." The electric type pokemon responded. The electric pokemon studies the boy, and he felt that he was worthy enough. Tapu Koko brings its hands close together a white ring bracelet appears infront of him.

Frosty, who had icy blue hair and was wearing a beanie, stood there in confusion as he looked at the ring that was levitating infront of him. "What is that?" He said amazed by the floating ring device.

"Koko." The electric type pokemon, wanted the boy to grab it, as it was a gift from it.

"Is it for me?" The boy said understanding what the electric type was trying to say, as he got a firm gist of it.

"Koko." The fairy type responded, nodding its head yet.

Frosty smiles, as he loved getting free things. "Awesome, a gift." He grabs the bracelet and slips it onto his right arm. He looks at it and notices that a stone was in the middle of it. "Thank you."

"Tapu Koko." The fairy type cheered.

"So, your name is Tapu Koko?"

" Tapu Koko **.** " The electric type pokemon does a spin and floats up into the air, flying away, Frosty waves goodbye to the pokemon who not only saved him but gave him this awesome gift. "Thank you, Tapu Koko!" He said as the rain continued to fall even harder for the young boy, getting him soken wet.

The boy sighs and looks around. "So far, I like it in Alola." He smiles and proceeds to run, as he knew he had to get home pretty, soon. He jumps into the air, however, he notices that he was floating; and found that to be pretty, strange, as he was floating in the air.

He stood there in complete shock, knowing that what was going on, was new and he found it to be amazing. "I got Superpowers…." He said, still in amazement, that he was floating in the air. "I can't believe that I'm floating in the air…, being strucked by lighting must've given me superpowers. I wonder what I can do!" He said.

The boy with icy blue hair turns around and shrugs his shoulders, wanting to test out his brand-new powers. He balls up his fist and decides to begin flying, he does swirls, as he spins around, floating in the air.

"Woo!" The boy said as he was enjoying the fact that he could fly, and really-loved it. However, as he kept flying, he noticed something, he stopped levitating, he slowly falls-down on the ground and falls onto the ground hard, falling in the mud, which was caused by the rain, as It was still raining heavily outside.

"Ouch!" He said.

The boy takes his head out of the mud, which was now muddy, and shakes his head; trying to get all-of the mud off, of him. He actually-felt no pain at all from hitting the ground, which was good in his opinion. "I guess, although I do have superpowers. There limited, in what I can and can't do." He speculated. "Or…I just don't have full access to all my powers." He also thought.

The boy's eyes turn into stars, as one of his dreams was finally coming true, and that dream was…

Being a superhero.

"Not only am I going to be an amazing electric type pokemon trainer, but I'm going to be a superhero too." He said, he jumps into the air, seeing if he can float again, and-so far, he begins to float a little bit, causing him to smile. "So far it's working."

However, the boy falls onto the ground. Hitting his face first. "At least I can no longer feel pain." He mumbled, as his face was being stuffed in mud, with some mud being in his mouth, making it a little hard to talk.

As it was still raining outside, the young boy wearing a beanie; walks into his new house, which was a mess, because he and his family had recently just moved in. He was soaking wet and even had mud in his shoes.

However, the boy had to sneak, because he was wearing the ring, that the fairy type pokemon gave him earlier, and not only that; but he was hiding his secret of having superpowers, too, so he began to tip-toe.

Dixon and Austin were in the kitchen drinking tea, as they were sitting at the dining table, eating malasadas, that they got from the local malasada shop nearby.

Austin turns around as he notices steps being the head. "Is that you Frosty?"

"Yes."

"Glad you made it home okay. It's raining Espurr's and Rockruffs outside."

"Me too dad."

"Do you wanna spend some quality time with us, yo?" Dixon asked, his son.

Frosty begins sweating. "No father. I have things to do. I have too—pick out my outfit for what I'm going to wear tomorrow for the first day of school."

"You do that son," Austin said.

"Meanwhile, we're going to have a heated argument about the recent presidential election results, yo, yo, yo."

"Grown up stuff boring."

Austin and Dixon both laugh.

"Kids." Austin and Dixon tested.

"He'll understand politics as he gets older," Dixon said waving his right index finger.

Frosty walks into his room and grabs his luggage. He knew that if he wanted to be a superhero, he knew he needed a costume, as that was one of the first think that popped into his head. He reaches into his luggage and takes out a yellow jumpsuit. "This would make an awesome costume."

He puts on the costume, and proceeds to grab red gloves, and puts on yellow goggles. The boy then puts on a yellow thunderbolt in the center of the jumpsuit. "This is my superhero costume." He said.

He began thinking, he knew he also needed a name. "I'm going to call myself, The Snowman." He said. "Yeah, The Snowman is a great name... It makes me sound modern and hip, but also edgy, and a superhero with a bit of an edge."

"Now, my first call of duty is doing some heroing." He said. The boy jumps into the air and begins levitating. "Looks, like I'm levitating this time around." He said. He flies away, creating a hole in the roof of his room, in order-to look for some heroing in the city.

The boy begins to fly around the city, and as he flew around in his superhero costume, he saw that the city was very busy, with many different pokemon, and humans walking around the city. "There has to be someone around here, that needs to be saved…" He said.

"Help!" An old lady wearing a purple dress and a gray wig, shouted, as her Alola Meowth was standing right next to her. In front of her were two Team Skull Grunts who were wearing a Team Skull Uniform and having light blue hair. In front of them were two Zubat who were there pokemon.

"Gimmie you're pokemon, yo!" One of the males said.

"Yeah, I need you're pokemon, and give me, you're purse." The other male member said.

"Zubat!" The two Zubat who were flapping there wings really-fast said as if they're in a hurry. "Zu, zu."

"Please stop." The little old lady who was shaking in fear, along with her Meowth, who was standing right next to her. "Meow." The dark type pokemon purred.

Frosty looks and notices that the old lady was in trouble. He knew had to save her, as the boy was floating in the air. "I'm going to help that old lady out." He said floating in the air. "Stop right their Team Skull." The superhero, The Snowman said, as he was floating in the air.

Team Skull, the old lady, and Meowth turn around.

"I'll save you." The Snowman said.

"Why thank-your young man." The old lady said.

The two male team skull members begin laughing. Finding it hilarious as all they saw was a young boy, wearing a jumpsuit. "Yo, this is hilarious yo." One of the members said.

"I know yo."

The two Team Skull members high five eachother. Their pokemon follow in purist. "Zubat-Zubat!"

"Don't underestimate me! I am a superhero!"

"Oh yeah, if you're a superhero. What are you going to do about it?" One of the team skull members asked. "Yo."

"I'm going to- ", As the icy blue hair boy who was wearing goggles in his superhero uniforms, falls onto the ground, as once again his superpowers, we're disappearing once again.

The two team skull members laugh.

"Oh, my god, yo!"

"So, hilarious, yo!"

"Zu-zu-zubat!" The bats screeched.

The two team skull members grab the Meowth and run away. Leaving the old lady standing there and crying. "They took my Meowth!" The old lady cried.

Frosty sighed, as he was laying on the ground, feeling disappointed that his superheroing as failed. He felt defeated, and lost, he was super confident over the fact; he felt like giving up.

In his room, as it was still raining, Frosty was laying down on-top of his bed, as he was still wearing his superhero clothes from earlier. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact, that he lost earlier, and the boy quickly sighs. He really wanted to help the old lady out who was being messed with by the two team skull members, but he couldn't cause his superpowers ran out.

"I guess, I'm not meant to be a superhero."

A ball of lighting appears in his room, and Frosty turns around and looks at the ball of lighting, that formed in his room. Tapu Koko appears as the ball of lighting disappears.

"Tapu Koko?" He asked as he was surprised to see the pokemon.

"Yes, it is I Frosty."

"YOU CAN TALK?!" The boy asked in complete shockness.

"Yes!"

"But-but- "

"I know that have abilities like no one else. I choose you because I saw potential in you." Tapu Koko explained.

"Potential?" Frosty asked he looks down as he remembered that he failed at his first attempt at his first-time trying to become a superhero. "I'm not cut out."

Tapu Koko shakes its head no. "Frosty, there was a reason you were meant to come to Alola. You are a chosen one, a guardian."

"A guardian?" He asked, not knowing what was going on. "What do you mean by a guardian?"

"I can't explain anymore yet. But with great power, come great responsibility." He said. "Your full powers will come, when there ready, don't force thing, as things take time." He said.

"But I failed…"

"Everyone fails, even I. I'm one of the guardians of the Alola Region, and I've failed before. Everyone is going to fail. But it takes failure, to learn. That is the beauty of life." Tapu Koko said. "I must go now, but listen to what I'm trying to tell you." Tapu Koko disappears, as it was surrounding itself in electricity.

Frosty stood there and thought about what Tapu Koko was saying. He shrugged it off, and went back to his bed, in-order to lay down. Later that day, as the sunny sun was shining above the really; big city. Frosty was walking down the city, in his superhero uniform, with his head down, still feeling down about what happened earlier.

As he walked he saw the two team skull members, from earlier, pulling the Meowth, that they stole, dragging it with them. Meowth didn't want to go with them, as Meowth wanted to go back with its trainer.

"Come on your stupid fur ball, quit doing this, yo." One male member of team skull said.

"Meowth!"

Frosty looked at what was going on and turned his head to the side, ignoring it, but he then turns around and looks at was going on, and the young boy has a change of heart, as he begins to recall what Tapu Koko said to him, earlier in the day.

He knew he had to do something, and give that old lady; her Meowth back. "I'm going to help that old lady out." He said. He looks around to see if there was an open area, where he could be alone, to change into his outfit. He sees an ally and walks behind the ally. "Thunderstorm!" The boy transforms into The Snowman, his superhero alters ego, and he levitates towards the two team skull members.

"I'm back!" He said as he was floating in the air.

The two team skull members turn around and look at the young boy who was floating in the air. They begin to laugh as they remember there encounter form last time.

"Have a nice fall?" One of the members laughed.

"That was a good one yo!"

"It was, yo!"

The two team skull members high five eachother, and they proceed to laugh, as the young boy, which makes him angry, so angry in fact that his face turns red in anger, and he grins at the two. "Humph!" He said. "I'll show the both of you."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to- "The boy started to say, however, he falls onto the ground, which makes the team skull members laugh at him once more.

"You talk the talk."

"But you can't walk the walk."

The Team Skull boy duo high five eachother.

Frosty wanted to give up. "I'm a failure." He thought to himself, but as the boy begins thinking, he thinks about what Tapu Koko said, as he shakes his head, and gets up. "I will not fail!" The boy shouts as his palms become surrounded in electricity, the two team skull members and Meowth stood there in complete shockness as they witness the boy, who had all, of suddenly unleashed a hidden power that he had.

"Ahh!" The boy scouts and releases a stream of thunder towards the two grunts, which ends up shocking them, and sending them flying in the air. "Looks, like we're blasting off again." The grunts fly away.

The electricity disappears from the boy's hands, and he looks at his palms, not knowing exactly what was going on with him. "That was so awesome…I got new powers! It's like my dreams are coming true!" He said.

He walks up to Meowth and pets it. "Meowth, let's go find your trainer."

"Meowth!" The dark type said, shrugging its shoulders.

Frosty and Meowth walk up, towards the old lady, as they did some soul searching around the city, trying to look up for her. "Alola!" Frosty greeted, waving to the older lady who was distraught with the fact that she recently lost her pokemon.

She stood there and looked at Meowth. She runs up to Meowth, with tears of joy and hugs Meowth. "I'm so happy that I have you back in my life again."

"Meowth."

She nuzzles her cheeks up against Meowth. She looks at Frosty who was dressed up as The Snowman, a superhero. She wondered who the boy was, but she was algo grateful that someone found her pokemon, who had gotten stolen from her.

"Thank you so much kind sir."

"You're welcome." He nods his head yes.

"Who are you?"

"Call me The Snowman, I am the hero of Melemele Island." He swore, as he pointed at himself with his thumb and winks his right eye.

"Thank you, my hero."

"You're welcome once again." He should. "I have to go now, Alola!" He levitates into the air.

"Alola!" She waves goodbye.

"Meowth!" Repeating what she said.

As the boy continues to fly in the air, he ends up falling-down on the ground. "I gotta get used to my powers." Frosty laughed, turning a tragic moment into a comedic one.

The next morning, Dixon pulls up to the front of the Melemele Island Pokemon Academy, were Rhubarb (who was holding his Rockruff), Becky (who was holding her Litten), Havan (who was holding his Popplio), Samirah (who was holding her Mimikyu), Allison (whose Ribombee was flying next to her), Freddy (who was holding his Rowlet), Phoenix (who was holding her Salandit), Salias (Salias's Vikavolt was levitating right next to him, Danny (Danny whose Drampa was right next to him as he was walking), Hau (Hau's Riachu was sitting on his right shoulder), and (Mariane was holding her Komala)where walking into the school, along with other students and their pokemon. Frosty watched them as he was excited for his first day of school.

"Have fun at school today!" Dixon said.

"Make us proud son," Austin said.

"I will!" Frosty raises his hand and throws it up into the air.

"Alola!" The two fathers said, waving goodbye to their son, as he exits the car and runs towards the big school building, excited to start his very first day of Pokemon Trainer School.

"Alola, Frosty," Antonio said as he was walking with his Mudsdale walking alongside him.

"Mud." The ground type neighed, greeting the boy with the icy blue hair who was wearing a beanie.

But as Frosty looked at Antonio, the boy blushes, hard, as Frosty had a crush on Antonio, the boy who he met yesterday. "Alola, Antonio, Mudsdale." Frosty waved. He hides his hands behind his back, as he didn't want to draw people to look at the ring had been given by Tapu Koko. He continued to blush, and stare at the boy.

"Whose you're teacher?"

"My teacher is Hala."

"Bummer, Hala isn't my teacher." Antonio smiled. "But at least we're in the same school."

"Yeah."

Antonio grabs Frosty by his wrist. "Let's walk together, to class." He then proceeds to grab Frosty's hand and the two boys we're now holding hands, which causes Frosty to blush even more; which makes his face turn red. "Okay."

Antonio carries Frosty away to class.

Gladion was petting Type: Null, as he was sitting on a tree branch, in an empty forest, waiting for someone. He turns his head and looks at Lillie who was holding Cosmog, in her hands, he was delighted to see his sister. "Well, hello sis."

"Cut the small talk Gladion."

"Now, now, sis." He said. "What have I told you about getting snarky with me," Gladion replied.

Lilly growls. "I don't have time for small talk. There's something I need to tell you, it's what happened."

Gladion turns his head down and notices Cosmog. "Is that- "

"Yep…."

"I can't believe you did it. You stole form mother. The goody two shoes finally grew a back bone."

"Shut up Gladion! What do we do next?"

Gladion begins thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Get My Very First Pokemon in Alola!**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 30, 2017**

Serena and Misty both looked at Ash who was in the hospital bed with his eyes still closed. The doctor who was taking care of Ash, walks into the hospital room, with a down look on his face. "I'm sorry, Miss Serena and Miss Misty, I have bad news about Ash."

Serena and Misty whose eyes were both red, with tears falling down their face, stood there shaking in fear, not knowing what to expect from the doctor who was in front of them.

"Please, let it be good news!" Serena said.

The doctor closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry to inform you this, but Ash is…"

Pikachu runs downs the road in the middle of the forest, the electric type pokemon was wearing a hat with a green symbol on it that was white in the middle with the rest of the hat being red.

Pikachu had bruises all over its body, and as the tiny little pokemon was running, it was limping in the process, the tiny pokemon then closes its eyes and then envisions its trainer Ash Ketchum, and then continues running along.

Geodude was floating in the air, using its levitating powers. "Geodude." The electric type said, floating in the air, as it was in the forest, minding its own business.

As Geodude, keeps floating; it sees the water type pokemon, Marill, walking by, hopping and skipping. "Marill, Marill!" The fairy type hopped.

Geodude looked at the water type pokemon, and runs away, breathing heavily, not wanting to get wet by the water type pokemon, as it had a fear of water-type pokemon.

Dixon and Austin were sitting at the table, eating, during the morning. They-where sitting there laughing, as their son, was at school.

"Is there anything big coming up, baby, yo?" Dixon asked his husband.

"Not that I'm aware of."

As the two was sitting there, they suddenly realized – that there was something, that was really-important coming up really, soon.

"IT'S FROSTY'S BIRTHDAY!" Austin and Dixon both shouted in realization.

Olivia, Nanu, and Hapu were inside the teacher lounge. Along with Professor Kukui and the Principal Simpson Oak. Other people in the room were the trial captains, Ilima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina who were also teachers in the school.

Kukui walks into the room. He was getting ready, because his very class was very soon, but wanted to check up with all the other teachers of the school.

"Alola!" Kukui said.

"Alola!" Olivia, Nanu, Hapu, Ilima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Acerola, and Mina greeted the fighting type trainer.

Kukui had something on his mind about what had happened with him last night, during the thunderstorm. "Did any of you see what happened last night?"

"Why naw. I was too busy hurdling my Mudsdale up, trying to get them back to the barn." Hapu said.

"It came."

All the teachers looked at eachother, and we're shocked that it came. Each one of them wondered why exactly they came and wanted to know what was the reason, it came.

"Why did it come?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea," Kukui replied.

"Did you see what happened last night, during the thunderstorm?

Antonio continues to drag the young boy, down the crowded hallways of the pokemon trainer school; which was just recently built. He was holding Frosty's hand and Frosty was enjoying it a lot, the caucasian colored boy with icy blue hair, was blushing pretty=hard with his face being real, red.

He was not only distracted from his excitement from the first day of school, but he also forgot about the fact that he now had superpowers too. "How long until we get there?"

"We should be there soon enough," Antonio said turning around and looking at the boy. Antonio winks his right eye and then proceeds to look back in-front of him.

Frosty's eyes turn into stars. "He is so hot."

A girl with dirty blonde hair, who was wearing a purple leather jacket, a purple shirt and a blue jean mini skirt and long brown boots, along with her two friends, one of them being an African American girl, who was wearing overalls and red tennis shoes and a Chinese girl both with black hair, who had a rose on the side of her hair, looked at Antonio who was dragging Frosty.

The girl with the dirty blonde hair didn't like what she was seeing one bit, as she had a crush on Antonio. The blonde headed girl was the leader of the trio, and she had a Jangmo-o who was resting on her right shoulder. The Chinese girl was holding a Wimpod and the African American girl was holding a Fomantis.

"Regina, isn't that you're man?" The Chinese girl who had brown colored eyes asked, her friend.

Regina, who was the blonde headed girl face turns red with anger. But she decides to hold in her anger, by taking in a deep breath. "Naw, really? Of course, Chi I have a crush on Antonio!"

"Ooo!" Jangmo-o said ranting at the girl, following in its trainer's footsteps.

"Yeah." The African American girl responded.

"Michaela, don't be a suck up."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl shivered as she was frightening by the fact that her friend and leader was yelling at her, her Fomantis was shivering too. "Form." The grass type pokemon was shaking said.

Regina clears her throat. "We are all, young adults. I'm just going to go over there and talk to him, formally." She said as she puts her hands on her hips, and begins swaying her hips back and forth as she walks over towards Antonio. "OO," Jangmo-o said. As she approaches Antonio she begins to giggle, as she puts her hands behind her back and smiles. "Alola, Antonio."

"Jangmo-o." The dragon type said.

Antonio turns around and so does Frosty, the two of them look at the girl, however, Antonio looks at the girl with disgust and anger, his happy attitude turned into quite a sour one. "Alola, Regina." The boy responded in distaste.

"Mudsdale!" The ground type pokemon neighed, feeling the same as its trainer did, as it too turned around. Mudsdale didn't like Regina also.

Regina walks up to the boy and strokes her hands up against his chest. "Alola. Antonio." She repeated herself, as she continued to rub her hand up against his chest. She was immobilized by her attraction towards the teenage boy. Her dragon type pokemon was on her right shoulder.

Antonio was uncomfortable, and grabbed the young girls hand, slapping it away. "I've told you a thousand times, I'm not-"

"I know, I know." She said. She turns around and looks at Mudsdale and chuckles. "Alola, Mudsdale." She said as she walks over towards the ground type pokemon and pets it.

But the ground type pokemon didn't like it, and neighed in anger, as it disliked the girl just like its trainer did. Mudsdale looks at the girl's partner pokemon who was resting on its trainer's shoulder. "Muds."

"O."

Regina backs up and grinned at it. But in, order to keep up with an appearance, she swallows her spit and shakes her head. She turns around and walks back over to her crush. "So, Antonio, who's that little boy over there?" She asked as she looked at Frosty.

"My names Frosty." He responded, glaring at the girl.

She chuckles. "Where are you're pokemon?" She asked.

Frosty steps away and sweats nervously. He didn't have a pokemon and didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even his crush Antonio because he didn't want to admit to anyone. "I-I-I." He said in a panic. "I have to go!" The young boy runs away in a hurry, leaving Antonio and the others confused as to what was going on.

This comment made Antonio, heated, causing the young boy to ball up his fist and with his face turning red, glared at the young girl. "He doesn't have to show you his pokemon if he doesn't want to." He said.

Regina chuckles and strokes her hand up against the teenage boy's chest, as Antonio was wearing a white t-shirt.

"You don't say?" She said. "Anyways, me and the gals; must get to class, see ya later." She responded winking her right eye and begins walking away with her dragon type on her right shoulder. She turns around and not only glares at the girls but her friends too.

"Girls!" She shouted.

"Yes, ma'am." Her two friends begin walking with her.

Frosty ran down the hallways of the school, passing the students by. He felt embarrassed and left out over the fact that he didn't have a pokemon, and everyone else did. As he continued running, he came across the front of the school, and exited the school, now outside and walking down the steps.

"How am I ever going to be a pokemon master, without having a pokemon." The boy said as he began crying. He carried on, counting to run, into a forest nearby.

Pikachu walks down the street of the busy city. The electric type pokemon was very hungry and wanted something to eat. Pikachu turns around and sees a basket off the fruit.

"Pika!"

The electric type pokemons eyes turn into hearts, and quickly runs over towards the fruit. The electric type pokemon was so hungry, that drool began to form in his mouth, and leaks out. "Pika, Pika."

An older man, growls at Pikachu, trying to warn the pokemon. "Stay away from my fruit."

"Pika!" The electric type pokemon, argued back, trying to get something to eat.

"If you want to get some fruit from my shop, you have to pay for it."

Pikachu turns white, feeling disappointed in the fact that it had to get a job. "Pika." The disappointed electric type sighed and slowly walked away.

Later that day, Pikachu walks in the forest, still feeling angry about what happened earlier. Pikachu was quietly thinking about getting a job, like a shop owner suggested, but didn't know if it should. "Pikachu." It sighed, still wondering if it should get a job or not.

The bell rings, and it was time for class to begin. In the class where Rhubarb & Rockruff, Becky & Litten, Havan & Popplio, Samirah & Mimikyu, and Phoenix & Sandlit. The class was very small and didn't have that many students in it, seeing as it was a really-small school with not that many classes.

All, of the students, were waiting for the class to begin, so they were just lounging around in the meantime until their teacher came.

Freddy was on the patio of the classroom, looking eye to eye with his partner pokemon, Rowlet who was standing in-front of him. The boy had determined look on his face, seeing him and his Rowlet were working on something.

Freddy gets up with a determined look on his face. "Alright, Rowlet, time to fly."

"Rowlet!" The water type chirped and released its wings. The water type pokemon begins to fly, as it flapped its wings, hastily.

Freddy's eyes turned into stars. "Yes, you're water." He said with excitement as he balled up his fists.

"Rowlet!" The water said in excitement, however, as it continued to flap its' wings, it quickly falls to the ground and its eyes turn into swirls.

Freddy sweatdrops, feeling disappointed, that once again, his Rowlet failed at the water. "Well, we can try it again next time."

Becky was writing her homework really-fast, making Litten really, angry. "Litten!" The angry fire type said.

"Shh, Litten. I have to finish the scholarship for this college I want to get into."

Litten rolls its eyes.

Havan holding his Popplio was sitting in the corner, singing, the song "12 Days of Christmas."

"Popplio!" The water type pokemon sang.

"That's good Popplio, we have, to keep practicing this song, so we can get the lead role in the school musical," Havan said.

"Popplio!"

Popplio claps its paws together.

Allison and her Ribombee walk up to Rhubarb who was sitting at a desk, with his partner Pokemon Rockruff laying down on the desk. Allison had something on her mind, which she wanted to share with Rhubarb, as it had something to do with him.

"Rim, rim." The fairy type buzzed.

"I and Ribombee have a few ideas for your wedding with Freddy that you wanted me to plan for you." She said.

Rhubarb smiles. "Thank, you Allison! You're the best wedding planner ever." He said.

Allison blushes.

Samirah and Mimikyu were hiding in the corner, not wanting to talk to anyone as she was shy. She was shivering fearing that she would have to interact with anyone.

Samirah turns around and so does her Mimikyu, looking at Samirah. "I wonder what's going on with her."

"Mimikyu."

Samirah looks around the classroom and notices that her best friend – Frosty wasn't in the classroom, at all. "Where's that numbskull at?" She asked. "Oh no! If he isn't home on time, I might get in trouble…" She worried.

"I have to do something!"

Kukui walks into the classroom and waves. "Alola! Everyone, I am Kukui and I will be you're teacher for English." The older man said as he was wearing a yellow jacket.

Samirah sweatdrops. She knew she had to do something, in, order to save her best friend, so she grabs the ghost type pokemon, which was her pokemon and runs over towards Kukui and grabs him. "I have to show you something!" She said.

"Miss, what do you have to show old Kukui?"

"Something, sir. Something." She lied as she continued to sweatdrop.

Frosty walked down the forest with his head down, feeling bad about the fact that he didn't have a pokemon, like the other kids in school, did, and he felt very left out over that tiny little detail.

"Pikachu!" The electric type pokemon, from before said – as it was still wondering if it should consider getting a job, the clerk recommended to it.

"Hey, a Pikachu!" Frosty said.

"Pika?!" Pikachu turns around, looking at the trainer.

"Hey, Pikachu," Frosty reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny capsule known as a pokeball. He taps the center of the pokeball, and the pokeball turns to its original size. "How would you like to come with me?"

Pikachu began thinking about it. As it was thinking, it thought that the opportunity of going with a trainer, it could eat more food, and Pikachu, really loved food.

Pikachu eyes turn into stars and smiles. "Pika, Pika1" Pikachu liked the idea and walks up to the pokemon trainer, wanting to be caught by the pokemon.

"That's great- "

"Well, well, well," Regina said, as her sidekicks, Michela and Chi along with her pokemon and there's walk up to the young boy and the Pikachu. "If it isn't you." She said with a grin. Michela was holding a Fomantis and Chi was holding a Wimpod.

Frosty grinned at the girl, his happy demeanors changing rapidly. "What do you want Regina?"

"I'm here to take that pokemon from you!"

Frosty was shocked by this and so was Pikachu, and they're taking a back.

Austin and Dixon where in the forest looking around for a pokemon, for their sons upcoming pokemon birthday party. They've been planning for months to give their son a pokemon, but they've been procrastinating in giving him one.

"Does Frosty have a specific type of pokemon he wants?" Austin asked.

"Eh, yo. That's your son. Do you listen to what he says?"

Austin sweatdrops. "Kind of." He shrugged being honest.

Dixon sweatdrops. "You only listen when its science related stuff. Anywho, our son's dream is to be a pokemon master.

"So, we have to find a pokemon that's perfect for our son/" Austin replied.

"You still didn't know, yo."

"Let's not worry about that. We have to look for a pokemon."

Dewpider leaps out of the bushes, doing a backflip. The Pom-Pom Dewpider does more flips. "Dew, Dew." The water type pokemon said.

Austin and Dixon looked at the water type pokemon, and as they looked at the water type pokemon, they knew that would be a perfect pokemon for their son. Both of their eyes turning into stars.

"That would be a perfect pokemon for our son!" They both said. "Wait for Dewpider!" The two begin to chase after the water type pokemon.

"Why do you want to take this pokemon from me?"

"Because, Antonio likes pokemon trainers, and he has a thing for guys who like pokemon battles. I can't have you getting in the way of my future with Antonio!"

"Yeah." Michela and Chi both said as they were both holding their respective partner pokemon.

Frosty rolls his eyes. "He doesn't like you."

Regina's eyes turn into flames, as her face becomes redder, and she balls up her fist.

"Uh, oh, she's angry," Michela said as she was holding her Fomantis in her hand.

"Fomantis!"

"This isn't good," Chi said.

"Wimpod!"

Jangmo-o and Regina both glare at the boy, who made them upset. "Give us Pikachu, or else." She threated.

"Jangmo-o!"

Pikachu was scared and started shaking, and Frosty could sense that Pikachu was scared.

"What are you going to do about it, if I don't?"

"Get them!" She ordered as she grinned.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chi and Michela both said as they start running. The two young girls let out their arms, and they become detached, making them handless and they go over towards Pikachu and grabs Pikachu, and brings it over towards them.

Frosty was confused as to what was going on. "There robots?"

"Yappers. My father is a total nerd, who is great with gadgets, so I had him build me up a couple of robot sidekicks with human emotions." She explained. "Now we're going to be on our way."

Frosty grinned, as he watched the girls turn around. He couldn't let them get away with Pikachu and knew he had to do something about it.

Samirah drags Kukui down the hallway.

"Young lady, we're are we going?"

Samirah sweatdrops. "Um…. I have something I want to ask you." She stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse for her antics.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"You see…. umm…." She thought, trying to stall time.

Frosty was still standing in the forest, watching the girls, there pokemon and the Pikachu they kidnapped, began walking away. Frosty couldn't just stand there and let Pikachu get taken away and knew that he had to do something.

He grinned. "Thunder up!" The boy shouted, and he transforms into his superhero alter ego, The Snowman, complete with the outfit too. "Stop right there." The Snowman said.

The girls along with their pokemon and Pikachu all turn around.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm the Snowman, now hand me that pokemon or else."

"Or else, what? What are you going to do?"

"I'll show you!" Frosty's body becomes surrounded in electricity, and his Z-Ring along with the z crystal inside begin glowing yellow.

The girls along with the pokemon we're amazed and shocked to see what was going on.

Frosty unleashes the electricity imagery towards the girls and there pokemon, which ends up hovering over towards them and shocking them in the process.

The electricity disappears, and Pikachu is released, as the girls and there pokemon stood there covered in black marks, and ashes with the girl's hair being turned into electric filled afros.

The girls and there pokemon cough.

The Snowman glares at them. "Now give me that Pikachu or I'll have to shock you again."

"Fine," Regina said rolling her eyes, not wanting to get shocked. Pikachu walks over towards The Snowman.

"You may have one this time, but next time. Well, win! Come on girls!" Regina said giving up as she turns around in anger.

"Yes, ma'am." The girls responded.

The girls along with their pokemon, turn around and begin walking away.

The Snowman smiles. He realized something today, he realized that he may not have a pokemon, but he does have superpowers, so he didn't need to rush it, he knew that some, day it would happen anyway. "Pikachu, I have superpowers, I don't need to rush it to get a pokemon. "He said.

As he turns around to look at Pikachu, Pikachu was gone.

"Where is Pikachu?" He asked looking around.

Pikachu walks down the road, with its stomach still growing, as it was hungry and wanted to look for food. "Pikachu, Pika."

Frosty walks up to Pikachu and smiles at it. "Hey, Pikachu!"

"Pika?" The electric type pokemon turns around and looks at the young boy.

Frosty balls up his fist. "Pikachu, my dream is to be a Pokemon master. That means, traveling the world and seeing many different pokemon, and catching a lot of them."

"Pika?" The boy talking about being a Pokemon master reminded him of his trainer, Ash Ketchum who was currently in the hospital bed.

Frosty eyes begin to water up. "Pikachu, I want to take of you!"

"Pikachu."

"I want you to travel with me, go on my journey with me. You remind me of my idols Pikachu, Ash Ketchum."

Pikachu's eyes tear up.

As Frosty walks up to the Pikachu, he grabs him and smiles at him. "I could tell that you're Ash's Pikachu, and I can tell that your loss. I want to help you find him. You're my dream Pikachu and until we find Ash, I want to be you're partner in the meantime."

Pikachu looked at the boy and could sense all, of the emotions he had. Pikachu smiles, noticing that Frosty had a lot of similarities to Ash. Pikachu didn't know where Ash was but sensed something in the young boy, so Pikachu smiles.

"Pikachu, Pikachu." The electric type pokemon replied accepting the boy's offer.

Frosty smiles. He turns around and holds Pikachu up. "I got a Pikachu as my starter pokemon!"

"Pika! Pika!"

Frosty hugs Pikachu, and Pikachu nuzzles up against the boy's cheeks.

At the Pokemon Academy, Samirah was still in the hallway, trying to stall Kukui, so her best friend could make it to class on time. "Um…" She stalled.

Kukui sweatdropped. "I don't have all day, I have a class to teach."

As she turns around, she sees her bother, Frosty walking into their classroom and she smiles, liking it that he made it to class on time, causing the girl to sigh. "Thank Arceus."

"Now what was the question?" Kukui asked.

"Oh, nothing, I forgot."

Kuku is facing turned red, feeling like his time had been wasted. "Young lady!" He shouted.

"Sorry!"

Samirah walks into the classroom, with her pokemon right by her side and she sits down next to her best friend, she looks at him and grins.

"I had to stall for you, were where you?"

"I had some business to take off."

"Did it revolve around- "

"NO, not that!" he shouted, knowing what she was talking about.

"Anywho, I have a surprise."

"What's the surprise?" Samirah asked.

Frosty turns around and looks at his backpack. "Pikachu, buddy. You can come out now."

"Pikachu!"

The electric type pokemon pops out of the backpack, with a big smile on its face.

"You caught a Pikachu?!"

"Yep." He explained to his friend. "I'll explain more to you later."

Kukui walks into the classroom with a smile on its face. "Alola, class."

"Alola!" All the students said.

"I'm Kukui and welcome to the Pokemon Academy, I will be you're teacher for the year."'

Frosty stood there as he smiled waiting for class to begin.

Frosty, who was walking with his best friend Samirah, walked into the kitchen of Frosty's house. "Dads, me and Samirah, are here."

Austin and Dixon get out of the chairs and smile as they walk over towards the two young pokemon trainers. Austin and Dixon both had big smiles on their faces, as the two of them had gifts in their hands. "Happy Birthday!"

Frosty smiles. "Thanks. I have something to show the two of you!"

"We have something to show the two of you too!" Dixon said. "Yo."

Dixon was holding a Pokeball and Austin was holding a Pokedex.

"What are these?"

"A Pokeballs and a Pokedex, and both are for you!"

Frosty looks at the two devices and smiles, but what was also confused by both gifts.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: "Hello, I am the Rotom Pokedex!"**_

 _ **Chapter Postdate: May 30, 2017**_

Frosty the Snowman was standing there in the lab, with his fathers, and Pikachu as he stood there and held both the Pokeballs and Pokedex in his hands, that his fathers gave to him for his sixteenth birthday, which was today.

He looked at the strange devices and wondered what was inside the pokeball and why the pokedex looked very different. "Thank you, dads, for the wonderful gifts."

Austin and Dixon both smiled. "No problem son," Austin responded. "We promised you that we would give you a Pokeball and a Pokedex for your birthday and we delivered our promise."

Dixon smiled. "Now open you're Pokeball," Dixon responded. "See what it is a son."

"Yeah, go ahead son. Open it." Austin responded.

Frosty smiled wide, and he tosses the pokeball into the air. Tossing a Pokeball into the air, was this little boy dream and his dream was finally coming realized. "I choose, you!" He shouted, as the pokeball opened and the water type pokemon Dewpider is released into the air.

Dewpider had a blank look on its face and crawls over to the side to roll up in a bubble ball.

Frosty stood there confused, as to what his newly owned starter pokemon was doing, and he walks over towards it too see if it was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Pikachu! Pika!" The electric type pokemon, who was resting on the boy's right shoulder who belonged to Ash Ketchum and was wearing Pikachu's Kanto-Johto hat. Pikachu was just as curious as Frosty was.

Frosty gets down on his knees to look down at Dewpider who was curled up in a water bubble ball. "Can you hear me?"

"Dewpider!" Dewpider shoots out a stream of freezing cold blue water, that hits Frosty in the face.

Both Frosty and Pikachu were both wet now, which made both angry but especially Pikachu. Pikachu's body becomes surrounded in electricity and Pikachu shocks both Frosty, Austin, and Dixon; as Dewpider runs away, not wanting to hit by electricity.

The electricity disappears, as everyone was feeling the after effects of being shocked by electricity.

"Now that was a real shocker," Dixon said as he was laughing at his really, silly pun.

Frosty shakes his head, and stills smiles, as he was still confident in his friendship with his partner Pokemon, Pikachu. "Where going to be great friends, I can tell." Frosty smiled. As he grabbed his Pokeball and points it at his starter pokemon.

"Now Dewpider, return." Dewpider is returned into its ball. The boy gets up and walks over towards his older father, who weren't that old, seeing as they were kind of young and he smiles at them, but then looks at his Pokedex, as he was kind of confused as to how to use it.

"So, dad, how do I use this pokedex?"

Austin smiled. "The future is now thanks to science." He said, as he grabbed a box. He then opens the box and the electric and ghost type Pokemon Rotom is released out of the box.

"He-he-he-he." The genderless Pokemon laughed as Rotom begins spinning around in circles, in a hurry. The way the pokemon was moving was lighting fast and was energetic.

"What does Rotom have to do with how this Pokedex works?" Frosty asked, curiously.

"Just, wait and see," Austin said.

Rotom dives into the device that Frosty was holding in its hands and the pokedex becomes surrounded in blue lighting. The pokedex gloats up and everyone was staring at it in amazement.

The Pokedex proceeds to shake and the Pokedex transforms into the Rotom Dex. "Hello, my name is Roto, and I am a Pokedex." The genderless device greeted in an electronic tone of voice.

Frosty smiled, as one of his dreams had finally come true. "A living, talking Pokedex! This is my dream!" He shouted as he runs up to his fathers and hugs them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said.

Frosty walks up to Rotom Dex, with Ash's Pikachu on his shoulder. "What kind of cool features can you do?" He asked.

"I have aton." It turns around and takes a picture of Frosty. It then floats over and takes a picture of the loving couple, Austin, and Dixon. It then takes a picture of Pikachu.

"Awesome."

"Why thank you, Master," Rotom said. Rotom shakes, as it was updating its data with new information. "I am Roto, the Rotom Dex and I belong to Pokemon Trainer Frosty the Snowman."

Rotom Dex does a spin. "Data complete!"

Frosty smiles, as he aggressively grabs the Pokedex. "I'm going to show my friends at school you." Frosty runs off in a hurry holding Rotom, as Rotom was crying.

"Romeo, Romeo, where are at thou Romeo?" Havan recited with his Popplio as they were practicing for the upcoming school play, as the water type pokemon along with its trainer where at the Pokemon Academy.

Becky was sitting on-top of Rhubarb's desk, as they were looking at wedding magazines for Rhubarb's upcoming wedding with his fiancé Freddy.

"How about that one?" The ginger haired boy pointed at a tuxedo.

"Eww, gross." He responded. "You wouldn't look right in that."

Samirah and Mimikyu were standing in a corner as Samirah was levitating in the air, trying to practice her magic trick, but she then procceds to fall onto the ground. "Ouchie.."

Frosty ran into the classroom with exactment, as Rotom Dex was floating next too him, and Pikachu was on his shoulder. "I have good news boys and girls."

"What is it?" Rhubarb asked.

"Here it is! Everyone, meet Rotom Dex!"

"Hello, I am Roto the Rotom Dex."

"Cool, it's a talking Pokedex," Rhubarbs said.

The Pokedex turns around and takes a picture of everyone. Frosty smiled in the process. "I got it for my birthday."

The bell rings.

Samirah, Havan, Rhubarb, Lillie, Becky, and Frosty along with Litten, Rockruff, Popplio, Ash's Pikachu, Dewpider, Rotom Dex and Mimikyu were all in the classroom. Each one of them was wearing a school uniform. The boys were wearing a light blue blazer with a white button up shirt and a blue/white tie. The pants that the boys were wearing, were the same color as the blazer jacket and black dress shoe pants.

The girls, however, were wearing the same blazer as the boys, but instead of pants, they were wearing a frill skirt, and long blue stocking socks that reached up to their knees. As they were all wearing black ballet flats and a blue-ribbon in the center of their outfit.

However, in Rotom Dex's case since they didn't have a gender. They're wearing a mix between the girl and boys outfit.

The female teacher, Mrs. Burnet stood infront of the class room, getting ready to start her lesson. She had Burnet brown hair that was tied up into a bun. "Class, I have a huge surprise for you!"

Lillie raises her hands. "Did you get new books?" Lillie the bookworm of the class. "Because I've read every single book in this school and I need to read more…"

"Nope, not that…"

"Get a life…" Havan whispers.

Frosty turns around and looks at Frosty, as the boy's eyes were shaped in the style of hearts. "Did you finally agree to my feedback of having Frosty Poo and me being on the same team?" Frosty asked. "Frosty, I love you!"

Frosty backs away slowly, feeling creeped out; he turns to Samirah who he was sitting by. "Help me!" He whispers to the girl.

Samirah was confused, as she looked at the boy who wanted her help.

"Nope, not that either…" The teacher said.

"Is that you want to tell the whole class, that I, Frosty who just completed his Island Trial, is the best at everything! Because I am the best." He boasted. As he turned and looked at Rotom Dex, and flexing his muscles.

"Whatever…" Rotom Dex shrugged.

Frosty was devastated, the young boy, turned white; being surprised that no one cared about the fact that he was a superhero. "How dare you mock, I, Frosty, am the best...?" He asked Rotom Dex as he looked the boy in the face.

Rotom Dex shrugs his shoulders not caring. "Whatever…" Rotom Dex goes back to looking back at the teacher.

Frosty was furious, and angry at the same time. "I'm not done with this!"

"Nope." The teacher said.

Havan raises his hand, eager wanting to answer the question. "Ooo! Oooo! Ooo!" Mrs. Burnet said wanting to answer the question because he had an idea as to what the teacher could be possibly be talking about.

Mrs. Burnet didn't like Havan, and she didn't want to admit it because she could get in trouble if she said something about it. She facepalms and decides to ignore the boy. By turning her head to the right.

"Mrs.! Mrs.! Mrs. Burnet!" Havan said.

The teacher continued to ignore the boy and bites her nails.

"Mrs. Burnet!" Havan screamed.

She continues to ignore the boy by taking out her phone and proceeds to texting and checking her Facebook page.

Havan grabs his desk, and throws the desk – but the teacher dodges it. "Mrs. Burnet!

The teacher sighs and continues to text.

Havan gets an idea. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an apple. "I have an apple!" Havan said as the boy takes out a Carmel apple.

Mrs. Burnet heard that and raised her right eye brow up, the light skinned teacher loved apples. "Is it a Carmel apple…"

"Yes."

"Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie!" She said.

He throws the apple to her and she catches it. "Yes!"

"Well, Mrs. Burnet is the surprise that something to do with Pokemon?" He asked. "Since we are here training to become better Pokemon Trainers…"

"Yes, Havan, A+ for you!"

"Yes!" Havan said. "I'm smart!" He said as he turned around and looked at Rotom Dex.

"Whatever…" Rotom Dex shrugs their shoulders.

Havan smirks. "Now that we have a clue," The boy with the blonde colored hair takes his backpack off and puts it on the table. He opens the backpack and pulls out a magnifying glass and a brown fedora. He puts the fedora on. "It's detective time!"

Becky cringes as the girl with the black hair sighs. "Here we go again." Becky' Litten pops out of her hair. "Litten!" The fire type pokemon mimicked its trainer by saying the exact same thing.

Havan gets up out of his desk and steps infront of the classroom. He began thinking and putting clues together. "Now that we have a little idea of what her surprise is, we can gather up an idea!" Havan said.

"Wait, isn't he a Pokemon Actor?" May asked as she was confused as to what was the boy's occupation.

"It changes every week... Just like Hello12's ideas…" Becky explained to May.

"Oh!"

Becky sweatdrops, feeling annoyed by the Pokemon Connoisseur. "Havan we only have one clue…"

"Becky, the thing about being a detective is that we always look for clues…" He explained. "If only we can read her mind…"

Rhubarb smirks. "Well, we can!"

"How?" Havan asked.

Rhubarb glasses turn white as he takes off his backpack off his back. "The Future is Now Thanks to Science! Rhubarb Gear On!" Rhubarb's backpack opens.

"Introducing the Mind Reader 2000. I had a feeling we'd come into a situation just like this. With the mind reader 2000, we place it on Mrs. Burnets head and it ends up reading her mind." The blonde hair boy explained to his classmates, what the invention did.

"Wow, science is so amazing," Ash said as his Pikachu was sitting on his right shoulder. "Pika! Pikachu!" The electric type pokemon said.

Rhubarb walks over towards the teacher with his device in his head and he gently places the device on her head. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a remote control.

The boy in the jumpsuit presses the button, and the device turns on.

"I hope it actually works this time…" Lillie said as she went down to her desk.

The device begins to glow blue, however, it begins to wiggle and turns, getting bigger and expanding.

The teacher was worried, as she noticed that the device was getting bigger. "Rhubarb what's going on?"

Rhubarb sweatdrops. "I have no idea, as this wasn't a part of the plan."

Lillie facepalms. "Is this what its always going to be like in Mrs. Burnet's class?" Lillie asked, as she turned her head and looked at her best friend Samirah.

"Seems like it."

Lillie and Samirah laugh.

Havan gets out of his desk, as he Frosty in his head that there was a chance that the device could explode. "Everyone look out!" He said as he gets out of his desk.

The other students follow what he did and they get out their desk and run for their life's.

Rhubarb's device explodes; creating a big explosion with a black cloud. The cloud dissolves and everyone in the classroom was covered in ashes as they all had puffy afros.

They all a cough.

"Told you it would happen…" Havan said.

It had been several minutes since Rhubarb's big explosion and everything was back to normal as the students were no longer covered in ashes or had puffy afros.

All the students where back to sitting in their seats too.

Lillie who was very impatient was ready for the teacher to hurry up and explain to them, what the news was. "Can you hurry up and tell us what the surprise is?"

"Well, I'm getting married!"

Everyone in the class was angry, at the teacher for taking so longer to answer the question.

Samirah heled onto the Z-Crystal she had gotten from Professor Kukui when she Havan, Lillie and Ingrid visited Professor Kukui at his prestige's Labaotory. "You made us play a guessing game just for that?"

"Well, I was having fun…" Mrs. Burnet explained to them, as she begins to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Gotta Tell a Story"**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 9** **th** **, 2017**

Inside a big and tall building in the city of Hearthome. A business man who was wearing a black suit that was button up, along with black dress shoes and black dress pants. He was rigged, muscular and had silver gray hair that was spiked up – and chocolate brown eyes that can melt hearts.

His name was Patrick Powers and he was the CEO of Netflixxed. A popular video streaming couple; that was made famous for coming up with the concept of binge watching.

The man looks out the window and stares at the big city of Hearthome.

"Kat."

"Yes, Mr. Powers." The female assistant said as she stood there with her arms held behind her. She had her hair in the style of bun, and her hair color was blonde.

She was wearing ruby red lipstick and was wearing square glasses and a long suit dress and a red button up suit with a pearl necklace around her neck.

"Can you report to me some news for today.."

"Well sir, our viewership is up to the roof."

"Good."

"How many people in this city are binge watching today?" He asked, as he really wanted to know who in the city was binge watching by using his website.

"I'll give you that information sir." The girl looks at the tablet in her hand and sees that everyone except for one, a house in particular was binge watching using his website.

"Everyone in the town except for one house in particular."

The man didn't like that.

At all.

The man balls up his fist, as his face turns red.

"Remember sir, what you're therapist said about you're anger." The girl said as she begins backing up to the wall near her.

The man balls slam his hand up against the desk; causing the desk to break, and split into two.

"KAT!"

"Yes, sir?" She said dealing her slit. She was scared out of her mind.

"What is Netflixxed motto?"

"Binge watching is love, binge watching life!" She recited.

"And what is our goal?"

"To make sure that everyone is watching entertainment on our services."

"Right. So why is it that that one family in the year, 2016; why are they binge watching?"

"I don't know sir…"

"What could possibly be happening that is causing them to not be binge watching?" He asked.

Frosty was in his room, he was alone and was listening to music. He looks at his nightstand and looks at magazines. The magazines show tons of muscular male cartoon animals. "Time for some fun time…"

Austin falls to the ground. "Ouch!"

"Dad, what was that?" Frosty gets out of his seat and runs out of his room and sees that his father is on the floor and covered in throw up.

"Dad are you okay?"

"I'm m, I'm fine…" Austin said, as he slowly tried to get up.

Frosty knew he dad wasn't fine, cause as he stared at his father, he could tell there was something not right with him.

"No, you're not fine." Frosty feels his fathers forehead and he was burning up.

"Let's get you into bed."

"Okay."

Austin was in Frosty's bed, and his husband was laying next to him; while Frosty was sitting in on top of the bed. Austin had a thermometer in his mouth, with a bad of ice on his head.

"Hey, yo. Babe, make sure you don't get any of you're germs on me. I have a photo shoot tomorrow my new album."

"Don't worry, Fizz Bear. I won't get any of my germs on you." Austin sneezes.

Frizzle D glares at him. "I'm watching you." He growls.

The thermometer beeps, and Frosty takes it out of his father's mouth. Frosty reads it.

"So I have good news and I have bad news."

"Good news." Frizzle D said.

"Bad News," Austin said

The married couple looks at eachother; however, Frizzle D was confused as to why his husband would want the bad news first.

"Why the bad news, first?"

"Might as well get it over with."

"I'll tell you the good news first." The teenage boy said. "He good news is…is that you shouldn't be sick for too long." He said.

Austin cheers.

"The bad news is that you have a temperature of 165 Fahrenheit," Frosty said. "That's not that bad…" He lied. He knew it was bad.

"Yes, it is!" Austin said.

"What's a Fahrenheit?" Frizzle D asked.

"Oh honey…you're very attractive but when it comes to being smart; you're just not…just leave the smarts to me, and the good lucks to you." Austin coughed; and the sneezes.

"Okay." Frizzle D shrugs.

Frosty began thinking. Thinking of ways to make his father feel better. "Hey, dad! I have a great idea, that'll make you feel better."

"What is it?"

"I can tell you guys a story!"

"A story? I love stories!"

"Great."

"What type of story; are you going to tell us yo?" Frizzle D asked his son.

"Little Red Riding Hood."

The two older man groan.

"We've already heard that story," Austin complained.

"Yeah, Like two thousand times already, yo."

"Haha, but this is my take on it."

"Fine. I'll hear you're a version of the story. I want to see if it'll make me feel better."

Frosty smiles. "Okay, well here it is…"

"Once Upon a time in a far, far, away from land; in the Astral Woods." Frosty narrated, as he was telling the story that he was telling to his sick father. "A teenage girl named as little red riding info hood was walking along the path with a basket in her hand." He narrated.

Samirah was playing the role of Little Red Riding Hood. She was wearing a red hoodie, with overalls and red and white shoes. She was holding a picnic basket that she was going to give to her grandma that was living in the woods. "La-la-la-la." The girl sand as she skipped down the wooden trail.

"Over the dirty river and through the frightening woods. To grandma's house, we go! I wonder what will happen as I skip with both toes." The girl with the blonde hair tied up in a ponytail sang.

"Grandmas going to be so excited to see me." Little Red Riding Hood said.

Little Red Riding Hood continues walking. "Uh, I forgot were grandma lives…"

"She then remembers that there was someone who can help her out…" Frosty narrated.

"Who?" Little Red Asked Frosty who was narrating the story.

"You know who."

"Who?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking."

"Nov. don't man. This story is being told from your imagination…"

"Oh, yeah that's right. Little Red. Sorry…"

"It's okay. No problem at all."

"Suddenly, as the girl stood there; she finally realized who could help her get to grandma's house." Frosty narrated.

An idea clicked in Little Red Riding Hoods head. "I have an idea." She said. The girl turns around and looks at the camera. "Do you know where the GPS is?"

A blue arrow pops up.

"That's right. It's in my backpack." The girl said. The blue arrow clicks on the girl's backpack and a GPS pops up. The GPS was played the role of Rhubarb.

"So, Like, if there is a place you got to go, I am the one you need to know; I'm the GPS." The GPS sang with glee and joy. "Like, I'm the GPS, Like, I'm the GPS!" He continued with singing with glee and joy.

"Um, like if there's is a place you got to get, I can get you there um I bet; like I'm the GPS, Like; I'm the GPS, Like; I'm the GPS, Like; I'm the GPS." Rhubarb sang with glee and joy. "Like, umm…I'm the GPS…" He shivered as she continued to sing by stuttering.

"Yes, that song is a parody!" Frosty narrated.

Back in the woods, Red grabbed the GPS and she looks at it. "Alright, now, time to go to grandma's house." She said as she followed the GPS by typing into the device.

The GPS was hurt by the typing that the girl was doing. "Ouch!" The GPS said in pain.

"Meanwhile; somewhere in the Forrest."

The Wolf was looking outside of the bushes as he was inside of the bushes looking for some food to eat. The Wolf was played by Antonio.

"El lobo no vee delicious comida para el lobo para comer hoy." The Wolf said in its Spanish accent as it was flexing its muscles. (Translation of what The Wolf said, "Ah, see, The Wolf doesn't see any delicious food for The Wolf to eat today.")

"A very attractive werewolf, who was muscular and had a nice body... who was also Mexican…with tall black hair– "Frosty drooled as he thought about Antonio being a buff and muscular wolf. He liked that thought and that's why he wanted Antonio to play the Wolf, in the story he was telling.

Austin and Frizzle D look at eachother, with their jaws dropped…and completely shocked to hear their son talk like that…

"You're a Furry?" The two dads asked their son.

"Uh…" ~ Frosty blushes. He turns around and looks at his desk and sees that he has a lot of magazines with muscular male cartoon animals. "No…" Frosty said as he runs over towards the magazines, grabs them and puts them in a drawer.

"Now, let's get back to the story…" The boy said.

"When where done, we have to have a serious talk with our son…" The sick Austin said as he was lying in the bed sick with a fever.

"Yo, ain't that the truth." Frizzle D said.

Frosty sits back down in the chair.

The Wolf Notices Little Red Riding Hood skipping by, but what the gray colored and muscular werewolf payed attention to the most was; the basket that the girl was carrying.

The wolf drools as slob drops onto its body. The food looked delicious to the animal and it wanted to eat it badly.

"I'm on my way to Grandma's house." The girl said as she skipped. "She lives in the only house in the woods."

The wolf gets an idea. "Haha. I must go to that old hag's house. Lock her in a closet and then pretend to be her." The wolf said in his thick Mexican accent.

"You just told the whole plot of the story…" Frizzle D said.

"It's little red riding hood. We all know the whole plot to the story." Frosty said. "I'm just keeping it real."

"Now back to the story," Frosty said.

"So, the Wolf had finally arrived at the Wolf's house after a long way to get there."

A car pulls up to the cabin in the woods. In the car was the wolf and an owl who was played by Havan.

"Thanks for using tuber…" The owl driver said. "Make sure to rate us with five stars in the Apple Store and tell your friends."

The wolf growls. "No!" The wolf shouts.

The owl gets scared in drives out in a hurry.

"That's a rip off. I had to pay fifteen dollars to get here…No way I ever use the Uber service again." The Wolf said.

"Hold up, yo!" Frizzle D said, interrupting the story.

Frosty rolls his eyes. "What?"

"How is there an Uber service no the middle of the woods? How would they get service?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't know? You're the one telling the story!"

"Let's get back to the story."

"No!" The same gender married couple said.

"Why?"

"We want an explanation as to how cell phone service is available in the woods," Frizzle explained. "Yo!"

Frosty rolls his eyes.

Netflix CEO, Patrick Powers, was driving in his car, with his assistant in the car next to him.

"Sir, are you sure we should be doing this?" She said as she looked at the map on her GPS.

"Yes, Kat. What type of person doesn't binge watch anything and watch Netflix in 2016?" He asked his assistant.

"Well…"

"But the people who live in that house according to that GPS are the only people in this city; who aren't watching Netflix at all."

"That's sir, but…"

"But what? They must be taken down!" He said as a grinned formed on his face as he drove faster.

"Watch were you're going!" Cleo said as she yelled out the window as she and Marc Anthony where in a car.

Fizzle D and Austin both glared at their son, wanting him to explain to them how a cellphone tower could be put in the middle of the woods.

The married couple really wanted an explanation for it.

"Well; tell us." The both said.

Frosty rolled his eyes again. He sighs, as he was ready to hurry up and get this story over with. "Okay, okay. Aliens brought it to them."

"But science has proven that Aliens aren't real…" The man, Austin said.

Frosty rolls his eyes. "The grandma made it okay."

"Okay."

"That makes sense yo!"

"Now, back to the story…"

"wait!" Austin interrupted.

"What?"

"Why do you have a crush on Antonio?" Austin asked.

Frosty blushes. He loved telling that story. "Why do I have a crush on Antonio? I'll tell you everything."

–Flashback Begins-

Downtown, Frosty was walking down the hallway holding his books in his hands. He had braces and was wearing glasses.

Meanwhile, Antonio was walking down the street wearing a tank top, blue jean pants, and brown boots.

The two look at eachother, but we're both minding their own business.

Frosty didn't pick up his feet and trips over a rock. He begins falling and his books fall.

Antonio grabs Frosty and grabs his books in his other hand.

Frosty tilts his heads up and considers Antonio's emerald green eyes, and Antonio stares into his eyes.

"Woah, you almost fell there."

"Yeah…I know." He replied being distracted by the boy's beautiful eyes.

"My names Antonio."

"My names Frosty."

"Like Frosty the Snowman?" Antonio asked as he smiles.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "But please…I hate it when people call me that."

"I won't call you that. Amigo, I must go. I'll see ya around."

"See ya."

-End Flashback-

"And that's how we met," Frosty said as he was sitting there with his being turned into hearts.

Austin and Frizzle D both look at eachother with disgust.

"I'm sorry, but how can you like this boy?" Frizzle D asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that…he hypnotized Rhubarb, and made him do evil things…" Austin reminded him.

"And he kidnapped us." Frizzle D said.

"You got Antonio misunderstood he's not a bad boy. He's just misunderstood. Now time to go back to the story…"

"Back in the woods. The wolf went into Grandmas house."

"Hello?" The wolf asked. "Is anyone at home?" He asked as he began walking around.

The wolf stops as he sees an old lady. The old lady was being played by the villain, Grandmama.

"Hi, yes? Is that you read?"

"Why yes…Granny." The wolf lied.

"Nice, to see you again. Now follow me into my room."

"Will do.." The wolf grins. As he lets out his claws.

The two begin walking.

"Meanwhile, Little Red had finally arrived at her Grandmas house."

Little Red stops and looks at her

Grandmas house. "We're finally here!"

"Time to go in and see Grandma." The girl walks into the house and notices that it was empty, as she heard no noises.

Just silence.

"Come in!" A voice said.

Res begins walking. She was

Scaring out of here mind as she felt this place had an eerie vibe

To it. She continues walking some more until she stumbles across grandmas room.

"Who is it?" The girl asked as she felt that the voice was kind of different from the grandma's usual voice.

"Come in here and find out. I ain't God all day señorita." The wolf said.

She walks into the room and finds the wolf dressed up as grandmas in her bed.

"Hi-"

However, Red wasn't fooled by it at all. She was close with her grandma and knew that it wasn't her. "Get up out my grandma bed. I know you ain't her?"

"What are you talking about? I'm-"

"No, you're not." The girl rips off the disguise he was wearing. "You're not my grandma…"

The wolf was angry at her. "You little-"

"What?"

"You little-"

"What? Oh yeah. You're a scaredy cat and you won't do nothing."

"What are you going to do about it, little girl...?"

Red cracks her knuckles.

Red punches the Wolf, causing him to fly into he sky.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again." He flew off into the sky.

She sighs. "Now that I have that taken care of. Time to go see Grandma." Red turns around and opens the closet door where she sees grandma.

"No, I love bingo."

"Grandma!" She said with excitement as she hugs the elderly lady.

"Who are you again?"

"Grandma it's me red. You're granddaughter." She reminded the lady. "And I bought you a basket…."

She hands the grandma the basket.

"Thanks, whoever you are."

Red laughs. "I love you, grandma."

"I love you too." She replied.

"The end." Frosty narrated.

Austin's eyes where teary eyed. The grown man was crying, as he felt

Emotionally invested in that story. "That story was so beautiful."

"Now, now. No need to run." Frizzle F said.

"But that story was-"

"I know."

The two men hug eachother.

Frosty smiles. "I'll let you get rest dad. I'm gonna go to get back to reading my magazines." Frosty said rubbing his hands together.

Someone rings the doorbell.

"I wonder who that is?" Frosty asked as he heard the doorbell ring.

Frosty walks down the hallway in the living room, and when he finally reaches the door he opens it. He sees Netflixxed CEO, Patrick Powers.

"Oh hey…"

"Why are you not binge watching?" The man asked. "It's 2016 everyone binge watched, so why aren't you?"

"I am!" Frosty lied. Frosty grabs his phone and goes to the app, and shows to the man.

"Here!"

The man looked at it.

"Told you I was watching it."

The man was furious. "Kat Marshall!" The CEO said as he was angry at his assistant.

Frosty shuts the door.


	6. Chapter 6

" **The Real Housewives of Hearthome City"**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 9th, 2016**

Becky, Samirah, Havan and Frosty walk down the hallway, as they were on their way to their next class, which was Art. The four teenagers where happy, to be going to class. Well, Frosty was semi-happy as all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but couldn't because he was in school.

As they continued on their walk down the hallway, Becky notices a poster for a club; at the school and her eyes turn into hearts as she looks at the poster.

Becky squeals. "Eee!" She fangirled in sheer excitement.

Becky hastily runs over towards the poster, leaving her three friends confused as to what was going on.

"Hey, Becky, what's up?" Frosty asked, as he and his sister and best friend walk over towards Becky. Each one of them were curious as to what Becky was so excited.

"The Sisterhood of the Traveling Trashcans is the schools most prestige's club. It's a club about sisterhood, well females working together, and trying to make the world a better place." Becky explained to her friend, as she ws gushing out her excitement, and revealing her love for the club; while getting completely lost in love for the organization.

"But there called The Sisterhood of the Traveling Trashcans?" Havan asked as he raised his right eye brow up and confused by their name.

"And it's an all-female club."

"I wish the two of you would talk at the scheduled time, I assigned you. But anyway, it's a trashcan is in the name of the club to promote that girls can love dirt too, but in my own personal opinion, dirtiness is gross." She said.

However, she wasn't finished talking and had a lot more to say. "But in conclusion: It's an all-female club, because there needs to be more female only things." Becky said.

Meninist shook his head as he walked up towards the group. "Typical Feminazis of the 21st century always hating men…"

"Its Meninist!" Frosty and Havan said as they looked at the boy.

Meninist is a tall man with a brown afro that led all the way to a beard. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes that matched with his pants.

"Whose Meninist?" Samirah asked as she was wondering who the caucasian male with the brown afro asked.

"A villain. Who is against female rights basically…" Havan explained to the girl.

"Hey, I'm not against female rights. I'm for equal rights!"

"Don't let your white male privilege infect my friend." Becky said as she growled at the boy.

"Whatever, but I still think that this club is wrong." The boy said as he folds his arms and walks away.

Becky growls. "I hate him!"

Samirah walks up to the girl and puts her arms on her, she wanted to help calm her down, who was very angry at that boy. "Calm down girl…"

"It's just that."

"I'll help you. We're going to make sure you get that spot in the club." Samirah said.

"Really?" Becky said as she held her own hands.

"Really."

Becky and Samirah walk away.

Phoenix walks up to the poster, that the two girls where staring at. The girl becomes surrounded in fire as she looked at the poster, because looking at the poster; made the girl really angry.

She growled at the poster.

Phoenix rips the poster off the wall and it burns and denigrates in her hands. The girl proceeds to levitate in the air. "I should be in that club!" She said in anger.

"I've audition, for that club multiple times. I have good grades and I'm Professor Rowans daughter. I should be the leader of that club!" Phoenix screamed.

She proceeded to open up hands and releases fireballs from both of her palms.

People in the hallway begin to run, from the girl, dodging the fireballs. The fireballs end up hitting a locker and the fireballs burn it.

People in the hallway were screaming as they ran away from the girl.

Phoenix begins breathing heavily as she was really angry. But then she realized she needed to control her anger, so she took a deep breath and the fire goes away, as she slowly lands on the ground. "I'm fine now, but I will be getting my revenge on that club…."

Samirah and Becky walk down the hallway. Becky was very nervous, for her audition for her club.

"Really nervous about this upcoming interview."

"Girl, you need to relax. It's just an interview, what's the worse that can happen?" Samirah asked.

Samirah and Becky walk into a classroom, were three girls were sitting behind a desk, waiting for people to audition for a club. The girl who was sitting in the center, was Regina, who had long blonde hair. The other two were an African American girl and a Chinese girl both with black hair.

"Like, why are you here?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." The girl's sidekick both agreed. Their names were Chi and Michaela.

"I came here to audition." Becky said nervously.

"Like, OMG, I can't even, like totally, like, believe, like, that you want to audition." Regina said. "That's sooo not predictable." Regina, the blonde girl, was chewing her gum really loudly.

"Yeah." The girl's sidekick both agreed.

"You're being sarcastic." Becky noticed.

"OMG girls, she likes so gets it." Regina said as she looked at both Chi and Michaela.

"Yeah." The girl's sidekick both agreed.

"What's a girl?" Samirah asked as she was really confused as to what they were talking about.

Michaela, Regina and Chi were shocked what the girl was saying. "You can't like, totally be serious?"

"I don't know what a girl is…" Samirah asked.

The three girls begin to laugh.

"Due to your like, totally, retarded friend, you're not accepted to our club." Regina said.

Becky was crushed….and devastated that she wasn't accepted into the club. She looks down and her body turns blue. "That's really sad to hear…"

A big boom is heard, as a giant piece of the wall collapses, and falls onto the ground. Blaze who was surrounded in flames, and levitating into the air glared at the girls, who rejected her from joining the Sisterhood of the Traveling Trashcans. Blaze's secret identity was that she was Phoenix.

"How do you not accept my invitation in your club!" Phoenix replied. "I totally qualified to join your club and you like rejected me for no good reason."

Blaze lifts up her right hand as and a ball of fire is formed from her palms.

The three girls, were scared along with all of three of them shivering and huddling up close to eachother. "Do something!" Regina said. She quickly began to regret her decision of not letting Becky join her club.

"Hey, like, uh, if you totally save us, we'll let you join our club, the both of you!" Regina begged.

"Yeah." The shivering sidekicks said as they shivering in fear.

Becky began thinking, as she turned un blue and was happy to hear that. "I don't know, like, uh, I don't only want to join the club, I want to be the leader…"

"No way!" Regina said not agreeing.

"Well, I guess, I'm going to let you burn..." Becky said as she crossed her arms and turned her head to the right.

Regina rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine! I'll let you be the leader."

"Already than."

"Wait, Becky."

"Yes, Samirah?"

"I'm the one, who got you in this mess, and I'm going to be the one who's going to get you out of it." Samirah said.

"How are you going to do that?"

Samirah becomes surrounded in snow, and she transforms into The Snowoman.

Everyone was surprised to see that Samirah was the Snowoman, but Becky was surprised the most, with her jaw dropped, paralyzed in shockness. "You're-you're-you're, the Snowoman?"

"Yes, I am. Although, Frosty who is the Snowman may be mad that I've revealed my secret identity."

"Wait, Frosty is the Snowman!?" She asked in shockness.

"Oops, I did it again!" Samirah said. She levitates into the air. "But I won't get distracted, Blaze you're going down!" Samirah said. Samirah opens up her palms and lets out Snowballs that shoot towards Blaze, however as they shoot at her, the Snowballs burns.

The Snowoman glares at her. Samirah body turns into ice and she charges towards Blaze, sending her flying the air.

"Looks, like I'm blasting off again." Blaze said as she flew off into the sky.

The Snowoman transforms back into Samirah and she lands on the ground.

Regina and her sidekicks run up to the girl and hug her. "Thanks for saving us."

Samirah smiles.

Becky runs up to Samirah and hugs her. The two high five eachother.

Becky and Samirah where walking down the hallway, later that day. Becky could not contain her excitement, as she just found out that Samirah was The Snowoman.

"I can't believe you're the Snowoman! I'm friends with a superhero!"

"You can't tell anyone…" Samirah reminded her.

"Can't tell anyone what?' Frosty asked as him and Havan walk up to them.

"That you, Frosty are The Snowman, and Samirah's The Snowoman!"

Havan was shocked to learn this. "What?"

Frosty was furious to learn that she told him this. "You told them what?"

"Sorry, she saw me transform…"

"I guess they're going to tell me sooner or later. Yes, I'm the Snowoman and Samirah is the Snowoman."

"What? You're my best friend and didn't tell me this!" Havan asked.

"Well talk about this later…." Frosty sighs.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Teacher's Pet"**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 9** **th** **, 2017**

Becky, Havan, Frosty and Rhubarb are sitting at the lunch table. Becky is glaring at Mariane who was talking to Austin, who was her Favorite teacher.

"I hate her so much!" Becky said.

"Who?" Rhubarb asked.

"Mariane Suevillian."

"Oh!"

"Well, she is a Mary Sue," Havan said.

"Don't say that word." Summer said as she walked by. "That is a sexist word created by people who can't handle the fact that a girl can be good at everything…"

"But there's a boy version of it too, called a Gary Stu…"

"I…" Summer said in shock as she was proved wrong.

"Now bye, bye," Havan said.

"she's good at just about everything."

"You're good at a lot of things too," Frosty said.

"But she's perfect."

"Well, you're good at one thing. You are my dad's Favorite student."

"Yeah!" Becky realized. "I am you're dad's Favorite student!" She said. "And nothing is going to get in the way of that…"

It was raining outside and the students where inside of Austin's classroom; all sitting in their respective desks.

Austin is looking at the smart board and using his index finger to point at something. "So, and with that, that is how Alolain Forums came to be…" Austin said as he informed the students with mass knowledge of information.

Almost all the class was distracted by other actives such as texting, talking or putting their heads down/sleeping. Meanwhile, Becky and Marianne were the only two who were paying attention and wanting to learn something.

The bell rings.

"Tomorrow we'll have a lesson on The Big War in the Kalos Region," Austin said.

Some of the students in the class begin leaving.

Frosty, Rhubarb, and Havan walk up to Becky.

"You wanna come with us to go Roller-skating?" Frosty asked.

"It's going to be totally #lit."

"I can't, I'm going to stay after school." The girl replied. "I want to ask your dad if I can become his assistant."

"I'll text ya later," Frosty said as the three boys walk away.

Becky grabs her books and begins walking up to her idol, which was Frosty's dad Austin.

However, as the girl walks up to him – she sees Mariane and Austin talking to each other and laughing.

She was heartbroken and crushed to see this.

"What-wha?" The girl asked as she stood their shocked.

"So, I'll see you tonight," Austin said.

"You know it…" Mariane said as she winked her right eye. The girl gives him an apple.

Becky runs out of the room; with tears running down her eyes, flowing like running water from a sink.

"Why is that perfect girl, his favorite student. Why not me?" She asked as she continued to run down the hallway.

It was raining late at night like the was raining this morning, but this time – it was raining hard, and thundering and lighting too.

Cleopatra Cummings, Marc Anthony Sizzle, Antonio Suarez–Lopez, Mad Scientist, Sizzle D, Blaze (a.k.a Phoenix), Super Ultimate Maximum Real Heroine Plus (a.k.a Mariane Suellivan), Havan Dale (a.k.a Havan D'Ruth), Lobodud Chourchord (a.k.a Danny Smith), Frisk Dreemurr, Mariachi Là Loco's (a.k.a María del Carmen, Margarita, Miguel Ángel, Manuel and Montez), Preston Arnold Jr. Kevin Karlin Kreston (who was wearing a KKK uniform), Anonymouso, Washington Stone, Summer (a.k.a Femanista were all Villains of the Snowman and where in a meeting sitting in chairs that were in a circle.

They were all fed up by being constantly deafened by the Snowman.

They were all arguing with each other as they were inside of a convention center room in Hearthome City.

They all had one common goal and that was their distant for the infamous superhero, The Snowman.

Antonio sat there with his arms folded and tired of hearing the constant arguing.

"Everyone, shut up!" The boy said as he got up out of his seat. "We're all here for one common reason and that is because of The Snowman."

All the girls look at Antonio with their eyes turning into hearts.

"He is so dreamy." Blaze, Summer, Cleopatra, Mariane and the girls of Mariachi Là Locos.

"He is!" Kevin said.

"Eww," Preston said.

"What he is…and I'm totally straight." The boy said in his southern accent.

"Sure. You are…" Preston, the boy with blonde hair with white stripes on the side said.

Blaze slaps Preston on the back of his head.

"ouch!" He replied in pain rubbing the back of his head.

Antonio folds his arms. "This is a serious issue. All of us have different goals on why were villains. Some of us even became villains of him."

"Yeah," Cleopatra said. "I used to be a nerdy girl with braces and glasses and was friends with The Snowman but he betrayed me when he became popular."

"But look on the bright side." Marc Anthony said. "You're popular now."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"But the most important thing who…who is The Snowman?" Washington said. "I mean he sounds a lot like, my cousin Frosty and even looks a lot like him…."

Havan Dale began sweating. As he knew exactly what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Havan your friends with my cousin, you have to know by now that he sounds exactly like him…"

"I don't think no such thing." He said. "It's going to be hard keeping this secret…what I know about The Snowman."

"What should we do about the Snowman?" Miguel asked.

"That's the thing…I Antonio Suarez–Lopez; have a plan."

"Does the plan involve nachos?" Kevin asked. "I can really use some nachos."

Blaze facepalms.

Becky was in the girl's bathroom pacing back and forth worried about trying to find something she was good at. "There has to be something I'm good at." She said as she was in the empty bathroom. "I know. I just have to try out things and see if I'm good at it!" She said.

-Montage begins-

Becky was in a dojo along wi other students wearing karate outfits.

Becky falls.

At the swimming pool, a man was drowning in the water; and Becky jumps into the water – but she ends up the fire in herself.

Becky was in art class, and she was painting a painting, but the painting was horrible.

Becky sighs; as she throws the paint brush on the ground, giving up and realizing that there was nothing she was good at.

-Montage End-

Frosty, Rhubarb, Becky, Smith, Antonio, Cleopatra, Marc Anthony, Mariane, Phoenix, Summer and other students were in class, for Psychology. All the students were wide awake and listening as they were being taught a lesson by their teacher, Rebecca Stone.

"Relaxation. Why do we need relaxation?" The teacher asked as she looked at all the students.

Summer raises her right arm with anticipation of wanting to answer the teacher's question.

Becky looks down as she was still disappointed at what happened earlier between her and Austin.

The teacher looked at her with disappointed, as she wanted someone else to answer her question. "Anyone but Summer." She said with a frowny face.

"Me! Me! Me!" Summer begged.

"Anyone, but Summer…"

Mariane raises her hand.

"Yes, Mariane?"

"I think that we need relaxation because when we relax, it helps calms us down." The girl said with her angelic voice that sounded like angels singing.

"Wow, she's so beautiful." Becky complimented as her eyes turn into hearts.

Smith rolls his eyes. "Such a mary-stu," Smith commented.

"Danny, that is high rude to bully a student like that."

"That's censorship! I can spread my opinion!" He replied.

"Anyway, for your next assignment. I want all of you to just relax. I want to see how your attitudes will change, by just relaxing."

The bell rings.

"Your assignment is due tomorrow." She said. "Don't forget."

The students get up and begin walking out of the classroom.

"Relaxing, that sounds like it's going to be easy," Becky said as she, Rhubarb and Frosty all walked out of the classroom.

"Relaxing? And you? Those two don't mix at all." Rhubarb laughed.

Becky slaps Rhubarb on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Ouch!" He said.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Noting…" She lied.

"There's obviously something wrong with you…"

Becky sighs. "I'll get over

It." She said as she rolls her eyes.

Frosty was distracted, however, as he kept looking at Antonio who was at his locker.

Rhubarb, Frosty and Becky all walked down the hallways of the school; on their way to their next class, which was Algebra 1. Frosty stops as he Antonio at his locker.

Frosty's eyes turn into hearts as he looks at his crush. "There goes, Antonio!"

Becky and Rhubarb turn their heads and look at the boy. "Why don't you just ask him out already?" Becky asked.

"Geesh, Becky. Why don't you mind your own business?" Frosty said to him.

"I…have…a…idea!" Rhubarb revealed.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ask him out already?"

"That's a great idea Drew. Becky, why didn't you think of that?" Frosty asked.

"I did!" Becky said.

"Shame on you for lying." Frosty scolded the girl.

"Becky…you're a liar." Rhubarb replied.

Becky rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"Why don't you just send him a friend request on Facebook?" Becky asked.

"That's stupid Becky, I'm just going to send him a friend request on Facebook," Frosty said. Frosty grabs his phone and sends the boy a friend request on Facebook.

Antonio's phone rings and he looks at it.

"He must be looking at it!" Frosty said.

"Did he accept it?" Rhubarb asked.

"No…"

"Relax, Frosty. It's no big deal."

Frosty's face turns red. "No big deal!" The boy yells, as his eyes turn into fire.

"Uh...oh…" Rhubarb said.

"I've had this crush for years. It is a big deal for me!" He yelled. "I need this to happen!" The boy responded.

"Okay, okay…" The boy said.

Antonio puts his phone away and walks away.

"WHAT!" Frosty said.

"Calm down, Frosty. He could just be in a rush to get to class." Becky said.

"He better," Frosty said. "Because if he doesn't accept my friend request…bad things will happen!" The boy threatened.

Frosty's phone rings. He sees that Antonio has accepted his friend request. "Yay! He accepted it!" Frosty dances.

"You need to learn how to relax, bro." Rhubarb said.

"Yeah, I agree. Becky said."

"Look, who's calling the kettle black," Frosty said as he folds his arms.

"I'm totally calm..." Becky said. Becky turns around and sees a piece of lent on her right shoulder. "Lent!" The girl screams. She brushes off the lent, reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small little bottle of hand sanitizer. She opens it up and squeezes some into her hands and rubs her hands together. "That's better."

"Yeah, you're totally relaxed…" Rhubarb laughs.

Antonio walks down the hallway and looks at Mariane. He walks up to her.

"Is the plan still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, it."

"Do you have everything."

"Yes, I do."

"Why don't you come to the Hidden Temple, Amusement Park? That way all of us can be relaxed." Becky suggested.

"What's that?" The boy asked.

"The hidden temple amusement park is a web series that she has on the internet. She basically interviews people." Rhubarb informed the girl.

The boy was confused. "Why is it called that?" He asked.

"Don't question it. There are legends about it!" She responded.

"By legends, she means creepy pasta."

"Sadly, I can't go tonight." She said.

"Why not?" The two boys asked.

Becky sweat drops. "Cause…I have things to do…"

"What things…"

"Just things…" Becky runs off. "I can't believe; Austin doesn't view me as his favorite student," Becky said. "All year I've worked so hard, and for what? Nothing." She said.

"All my life." Becky sang. "I've worked hard, very, very, very hard."

"As I study, as I work hard; But in the end…"

"Nothing…"

"Ever changes…"

"All I want. It's all want…All I want…Its all I want, it's all want, it's all I want…"

"By idol. All my life…All my life…All my life…."

"I've worked hard; but…"

"He chose someone else…and it was the perfect girl. I've tried so hard to be perfect, perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect everything…but it only caused heartbreak." She said as she walked down the hallway with a sad look on her face.

Cleopatra and Marc Anthony heard everything that was going on between the three friends, and they wanted to join in on the fun. So, they walked up to them.

Cleopatra was very interested in the fact that it was a web series, as she herself has wanted to become famous.

"Can we join in on the fun?" Cleopatra asked.

"Can we?" Marc Anthony asked.

"No."

"Why, not?" Cleopatra asked.

"Because you guys are bullies."

"And we hate bullies." Rhubarb said.

Rhubarb, Frosty and Becky walk away.

Cleopatra balls up her fists, with anger.

"You're angry aren't you…" He noticed.

"Me and you will be a part of that web series. I don't care what she says." Cleopatra said. "As my name isn't Cleopatra Cummings!"

"But, your name is Cleopatra Cummings."

The girl face-palms.

"But, I can't go. I have things to do." Becky said feeling sad about herself. Becky walks away.

"What's wrong?" Rhubarb said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Becky said.

"Becky…" Frosty said.

"Fine! You wanna know what it is? I always thought that zone as you're fathers favorite student, but turns out, I'm not…okay…I'm not…" She runs away crying.

Later that night. The villains (from earlier) where all huddle up in an alley.

"So, what's the plan again?" Danny asked.

"You're so stupid…" Frisk said.

Becky was walking down the street late at night, with her head down. The girl was still very disappointed with what had happened earlier, as she felt bad that she wasn't Austin's favorite student.

Mad Scientist turns his head, as he heated Becky talk about her. He felt

Bad as he heard the girl speaking.

"I'm just going to go home and finish watching the Sinnoh League match between Diana and Hamilton, or should I go to Hearthome High." She said.

"Huh?" She asked as she heard talking coming from the ally.

Havan shivers as he sees Becky. "I have to go!" He runs away as he didn't want to be seen by Becky.

Mad Scientist sighs. As he wanted to make Becky feel better. She was like a daughter to him and he knew what the right thing to was.

The man walks up to her. "Hey, Becky."

"Mad Scientist!" She said in fear as he was a villain. "You're a villain…" She looks and sees all the tiger villains with her. "And all of the other villains are here with you…."

"No snap Sherlock." Lobodud Chourchord who was in a costume said.

Femanista slaps Lobodud Chourchord.

"Ouch…"

"Danny don't be stupid."

"Why are you upset…?"

Becky sighs. "I might as well tell someone." She said. "You see Austin Snowman is my favorite teacher ever…and I thought I was his favorite student. But instead, it's that stupid Mariane."

"Hey…I-I not stupid…I mean…she's perfect.…she's perfect."

Becky sighs again.

"Hey, Becky. Don't worry about it. Austin does think you're his favorite student. He likes the essays you write and think there best he's even written."

"How do you know that Mad Scientist? You're evil."

"I know Austin."

"You do really?"

"Yep. He talks about you all the time. In fact. He's thinking of making you his assistant."

"Wow…that's awesome." She said as her eyes turn into a heart. "Oh, and your guys better stop what evil plan you planned on doing…cause I'm close to calling the cops."

"Let's go!" The villains all run and so does Mad Scientist too.

Becky laughs.

The next morning, at school, the class was over with and the students were walking out of the classroom. Becky walks up to Austin, who was sitting at his desk.

"Hey, Becky," Austin said.

"Yeah, Mr. Snowman?"

"How would you like to be my assistant?" She asked.

Becky's eyes turn into hearts. "Yes, Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes…!" She said as she begins dancing.

"That's awesome. You are my favorite student after all…"

"What?" She asked in complete shocked.

"Yeah, you're my favorite student…"

Becky smiles. "Yeah!" She shouts. "Suck that Mariane!"

Mariane watched what was going on, as she looked at her tablet. "I'm still a perfect person in the world…and I'm way better than you Becky Barnes…I will make the world a better place…haha!" She said laughing evilly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Forever and Always, Rivals!**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 30, 2016**

The bell rings. It was another lovely day at the Pokemon Academy, and Frosty, and his friends along with their Pokemon, where at Lunch eating their food.

The lunchroom was crowded with students and faculty members who were on break. Phoenix walked down the aisle with a tray in her hands, looking both left and right, scouting to where can she said.

"Ugh...all these people." She said. She turns around completely and sees Antonio Suarez sitting at a lunch table by himself with his feet up on the table, and chair off the ground a little. Her Sandlit was sitting next to her, enjoying a Sandwich.

"Sand, sand." The fire type pokemon hissed.

Antonio's Mudsdale who Antonio's parter walks next to Sandlit, and stares at it.

"Sand, sand?" The fire type hissed once more.

"Mudsdale." The ground type neighed.

She rolls her eyes. "Such a wannabe." She scoffs.

"Señorita, how am I a wannabe?" He asked in his very thick Latino accent.

"Do I really have to ask or do I have to spell it out?" She asked. She walked up to him. Placing the tray on the table and reaching closer to his face. "Or should I talk like this so you can understand me?" She slowly responded.

The boy wearing the white tank top showing off his both his muscles and tattoos got up out of his seat, his spiky coal black hair moving up a little.

"No eres más que una niña de papá!"

He slammed his palms onto the table with fierce anger at the girl.

The girl with the deep down eyes and pale colored skin folds her arms together. "So what if I'm daddy's little girl? I'm better than everyone here." She bragged and also laughed in the process.

But Antonio was not amused.

Rhubarb who was sitting at a table far away from them look at the two talking. He came up with a quick theory about the two, thinking up his own situation as to what was going on between the two.

But first, he had to tell his friend Frost, who he was sitting at the table with along with Becky Sanchez.

Frosty had sky blue eyes, spiky white hair and extremely pale white skin, while Becky had red hair that and brown eyes. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, and sitting next to Frosty was Ash's Pikachu and his Dewpider was sitting next to the both of them where eating food.

"Pikachu, Pikachu!" Pikachu said enjoying the food it was eating.

"You're Pikachu is so Kawaii!" Samirah said, as she was sitting at the table too, with Marion sitting right next to her. Marion was glaring at Pikachu, as the ghost type Pokemon had an extreme hatred for Ash's Pikachu.

Frosty laughs. "Pikachu, isn't really my Pokemon, its Ash Ketchum's." He explained to his friends. "I'm just taking care of it." The young boy proceeds to petting Pikachu, and Pikachu liked the petting and squeaked.

"It may not be you're Pokemon, but I can sense the strong bond the two of you have." Rhubarb said. "Isn't that right Rockruff?"

"Rock! Rock1" The rock type pokemon barked.

"Hey, me and Litten have a strong bond too!" Becky looked down at her lap, and saw her Litten sitting in her lap, sound asleep. Becky sweatdrops, "Go figure."

"Such Amateurs." Havan sang.

"Popplio! Pop. Pop."

"Hee, hee." Lillie laughed, but her bag began shaking. The four teenagers and there Pokemon look at Lillie's whose bag was shaking.

"What's going on Lillie?" Samirah asked.

Lillie sweatdrops and begins shaking. She didn't want anyone to know that Nebby was in the bag, or else Nebby would get taken. he gets up, but shakes even worse. "I have to go." The girl stuttered as she ran away.

She left her friends confused in the process.

Lillie walked into the girl's locker room of the academy and looks, into her bag, as Cosmog flies out of her. "Pew, pew!" The psychic type pokemon, Cosmog had a very happy smile on his face.

"Nebby, this is serious. I need you to stay in the bag." She said.

"Pew pew." The psychic type pokemon agreed.

Lillie puts Cosmog in the bag, and she sighs. "What, am I going to do?"

"Frosty, uh...look over there." Rhubarb pointed towards the table where the two were glaring at each other.

"What is it?" He asked as he turns his head.

"I think they're dating." Rhubarb assumed as he closes his eyes and folds his arms.

"WHAT THE FREAK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Frosty's face turned real serious really fast, the idea of his crush Antonio dating his mortal enemy, Phoenix was something he did not like.

Becky squats down a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the boy's anger. "Now, calm down. There's not enough evidence to suggest such a thing."

"Oh yeah there is. You can read the hidden subtext going on between them."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know Becky. We gingers are good at these type of things."

Frosty sighs, taking in a deep breathe. He knew he didn't want to make a sense. He just had to go over there and see what was going on. "You know what? I'm going to go over there. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Frosty, don't go over there. You know how you get when it comes to Antonio." Becky reminded him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just going to go see." Frosty said. Frosty gets up and walks over towards the table with an angry demeanor on his face.

"This isn't going to end well." Becky predicted.

"I know. It's going to be fun!" The ginger boy was excited to see the drama that was going to happen.

Frosty clears his throat as he finally reaches up to the table. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing. Mind your own business." Phoenix said. Phoenix slap Frosty across the face.

"Oh, it is my business. You see, Antonio here is my man."

"Funny, since when are people property?" She asked.

Frosty was getting heated. The boy balls up his fist and punches her in the right cheek on her face. "DON'T!"

She falls on the ground. Frosty steps on her face with his right boot. "TALK!"

He removes his boot from her face and grabs her by her shirt and slaps her from the right side. "TO!" He then slaps her from the left side. "MY!"

He gets up still holding onto her. He throws her and she flies and lands on w wall nearby. "MAN!"

He brushes off his hands and smiles. "My work here is done."

Everyone in the lunchroom where shocked, and had their jaws shocked. They couldn't believe that they'd just witnessed a boy beat up a girl and they were all shocked by it.

"OOO!" Everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

"What?" Frosty asked, unaware of what was going on.

Summer didn't like this one bit. She was furious to see a male hit a female. "You hit a girl…"

"So?" Frosty shrugged his shoulders. Since he was recently created, he didn't know a lot of the things that basic human beings know. "I don't see the big deal."

Summer's pale white face turns red with anger. She wasn't going to just down and let this go on. She knew she had to say and do something about it. "It is a big deal," She gets up out of her seat and walks over towards the boy. "You hit a girl."

The boy with the spiky white hair was still confused as to what was going on. "I'm still not seeing the big deal."

"And he's gone." Rhubarb commented.

"Boys aren't supposed to hit girls."

"Why not?" Frosty asked.

Summer was furious. For some weird reason, she even got madder than before; that even she didn't know was possible.

"But isn't gender just a social construct? There's no such thing as male or female. Those are just names invented by the government to separate people with different body parts." Frosty asked.

Summer balls up her fists. "That's not the point!"

"Oh really? Then what is your point?"

"Do you need an ice pack for that burn?" Rhubarb asked, as he laughed hysterically.

Summer throws a piece of chicken at him and it hits him in the face. The piece of chicken falls on the ground, but the chicken caused little pain to Rhubarb. "Ouch!"

"I demand that you be suspended for your sexism!"

"Oh really? Like that's going to happen." The boy laughs in her face.

Frosty slides down in the seat. The seat he was sitting in was in front of the principal's desk. He was sent to the principal's office because he was seen beating up a girl, and Summer tattled on him.

"I guess this is the worst that can happen." The boy replied.

Phoenix turns around and glares at Frosty, "Me and you, will have a Pokemon Battle, two on two, tomorrow afternoon." She said.

Frosty swallows his spit, as he watches Phoenix walk away. Rotom Pokedex, Becky, Lillie, Rhubarb, Havan, Samirah and there pokemon all run up to Frosty.

"Bro, I can't believe you're going to be battling Phoenix!" Havan asked.

"She's like the most tough Pokemon trainer in the school." Lillie said. "Her, her Z-Ring and Salandit are powerful."

Rotom Dex turns around and looks up the data on Sandlit. A picture of the pokemon pops up on the screen. "Sandlit, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon. It is a Fire and Poison type pokemon. Unlike most pokemon, Volcanoes or dry, craggy places are where it lives. It emanates a sweet-smelling poisonous gas that attracts bug Pokémon, then attacks them viciously."

"That pokemon sounds dangerous." Becky said.

"Relax, guys. I got this."

"Why did you hit here anyway?" Rhubarb asked.

"She hit me first. Its' my right as a human being to defend myself." Frosty explained. "And, tomorrow, I'm going to win that battle!" Frosty predicted.

In the front of the school, many students where crowded in the front, all of them wanting to see the battle between Frosty and Phoenix. Frosty and Phoenix both stood on different sides of eachother, getting ready for their big battle.

The Alolan Sun was shining brightly above them, and the two young teenagers who had Z-Rings, where waiting anxiously, for the battle to begin.

This was the beginning of their rivalry, and both trainers had one mission and that was to win this battle. Phoenix had a lot of training under her belt, seeing as she was the daughter of the Sinnoh Professor, Professor Rowan.

Professor Burnet, Dixon, Austin and Professor Kukui where watching the battle too.

"This will be a one on one battle." Phoenix ruled.

"Okay."

Frosty turned around and looked at Ash's Pikachu. "Pikachu, how about this be our first battle as a team?" Frosty asked Pikachu, wanting its permission to use it in a battle.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed and runs infront of Frosty. Pikachu was wearing the hat that Ash Ketchum was wearing during his adventures in Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands. "Pikachu!"

The electric type pokemon was very ready to battle.

"What do you guys think happened to Ash?" Lillie asked.

"I have no idea." Becky shrugged.

"Since Pikachu can't talk we'll never know." Samirah said.

"I'm sure we'll find out on day." Rhubarb said.

Samirah grabs a Moon Ball which was tiny and taps the center of the pokeball, which makes the ball return to its original size. "Sandlit, I choose you!" The girl tosses the pokeball and a black light comes out which lands on the ground and releases Sandlit onto the battlefield.

"Sandlit."

"There goes that famous Sandlit." Kukui said.

"You make the first move." Phoenix winked.

"Alrighty, Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu dashes and hops into the air. Pikachu does a somersault mid-air, with its tail illuminating with a white aoura. "Pikachu!" The electric type pokemon was charging towards Sandlit.

"Sandlit!" The fire type pokemon was super smart, and runs really fast, so fast that you couldn't see it move.

"Wow, that pokemon moves like an extreme speed." Kukui said.

Pikachu's tail hits the ground, in which its yellow tail gets stuck in the ground.

"Sandlit, use Toxic."

"Sandlit." The poison type pelts out a ball of purple gunk and shoots it at Pikachu. The ball of gunk hits Pikachu, as purple electric surrounds it, causing the pokemon to become poison.

Pikachu felt weak, and empty, and couldn't move at all, with its tail stuck in the ground, Pikachu wobbled back and forth in the process.

"Pikachu!"

Frosty stares at his Z-Ring, and wants to try and use a Z-Move, but the boy now that he couldn't because he Z-Ring wasn't working the last time he tried to use it against Team Skull.

"Sandlit, finish it off with ember."

"Lit."

Sandlit hops up and fires mini balls of fire, which pelt Ash's Pikachu, in which Pikachu falls onto the ground with its eyes becoming swirly, meaning that Frosty has just lost his very first pokemon battle.

Phoenix sighs. "I won, predictable."

Frosty looks up at Samirah. "I will beat you one day…Phoenix…"

Phoenix laughs. "Yeah right." She and her pokemon walk away.

Frosty looks down, wondering what exactly he did wrong. He sighs, as he runs up to Pikachu, trying to make sure it was okay. "Pikachu are you okay?"

"Pika…" The electric type pokemon, who was poison was not okay. It as sick and intoxicated with poison.

"I have to get you to a pokemon center…" Frosty grabs Pikachu and runs.

Later that evening, Frosty was at the Pokemon Center with Rotom Dex, and Dewpider, awaiting for Pikachu to recover from the battle.

The classic finish healing sound is rang, and Frosty knew that mean tha everything was done. Nurse Roy and his Chansey walk out of the recovery room with Pikachu on a mini roller bed. Pikachu was smiling and healthy.

Pikachu jumps off the bed and onto Frosty's arm.

"I'm glad you're okay buddy."

Frosty hugged Pikachu and they both smile, and laugh. "Thank you Nurse Roy."

"My pleasure, and no need to say thank you. Come back anytime."

Frosty looks at Pikachu, and began thinking.

"Hey Roy, can I ask you something about Alolan Culture."

"Sure."

"How does a person, get more Z-Crystal?"

"By taking on the island challenge." Roy explained.

Frosty thought about it, and began thinking. He wanted more Z-Crystals. He wanted more answers, he wanted to know why Tapu Koko gave him superpowers and a Z-Ring, He wanted to know everything, and the boy had a confident look on his face.

"Pikachu, I'm ready."

"Pikachu?" The electric type asked in confusion not knowing what was going on.

Frosty walks up to Professor Kukui at School and smiles at him. "Professor Kukui!" With him where Rotom Dex, Pikachu and Dewpider.

"Ah, Alola cousin!"

"I'm ready to take on the island challenge…" He said with a confident look on his face. "I want to do it now."

Professor Kukui smiles. "I knew you be ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Totem Pokemon for The Trial Is Going to be Gumshoes!**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 30, 2016**

Frosty was in the car with Professor Kukui, one of his teachers at the Pokemon Academy. Today was the day, that Frosty was going to attempt to take on his first Island Challenge Trial in, order to get a z-Crystal.

But gaining a Z-Crystal wasn't the only thing on the young boy's mind. He also wanted to learn more about Tapu Koko and his superpowers in which Tapu Koko gave him, the other day. But lately, whenever Frosty tries to use either his Z-Ring or Superpowers, they wouldn't work. He been trying to practice both, but they just wouldn't work one bit.

The car pulls up to an old hut, and Kukui stops the car. "We're here."

"Who lives here?" Frosty asked in confusion, wondering who it was they were going to see, as Ash's Pikachu was on his right shoulder, and the Rotom Pokedex was in his lap, as the young boy was wearing a seatbelt.

"You'll see," Kukui said.

Frosty unbuckles his seatbelt along with Kukui, and the two males get out of the car, along with the pokemon that Frosty had on hand with him at, the moment. They walk up the steps of the hunt, and Kukui knocks on the door.

"One minute!" A man with a very deep voice said.

"That sounds scary." Frosty shook in fear.

The man opens up the door, and a bigger set man who was wearing yellow and orange and had white hair, tan skin and a white mustache was standing in front of him. "Kukui!" The old man said with his very deep voice.

"Alola, Hala!" Kukui waved. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"Come in, come in."

Kukui smiles, and him, Frosty along with the pokemon Frosty had on hand walk into Hala's house, as he was walking Frosty turns and looks at Hala, and the young boy was sort of scared of him, as Hala stared at him

Frosty shivers.

Hala was sitting the left side of a couch, while Kukui, and Frosty were sitting on the right side of a couch in Hala's house. Ash's Pikachu was sitting next to Frosty, and Rotom Dex was floating above them.

Hala was staring at FROSTY, trying to study him. "So Kukui, how's the wife doing?" Hala checked.

"She's doing great."

"When are the two of you going to have a kid?" The older man asked.

Kukui sweatdrops. "Uhh…"

The impatient Frosty, couldn't sit there any longer and hold in what he had to say. The boy grinned, as he was ready to take on his first Island Challenge Trial. "Excuse me, sir."

"Huh?"

"I'm ready to take on the island challenge trials."

"Who are you?" Hala asked.

"My name is Frosty, the Snowman and I want to be a Pokemon Master!" He shouted as he balled up his fist with so much excitement, which both Kukui and Halal both liked, which caused them to smile.

"Huh?" Hala asked, however, as he turned his attention elsewhere he noticed that there was a Z-Ring with the Electruim Z inside of the Z-Ring on Frosty's right wrist.

"Is that a Z-Ring?" Hala asked.

Frosty looks at the Z-Ring and holds his arm up and looks at it. "Why, yes, it is. Tapu Koko gave it to me."

Hala laughs. "I had a feeling."

"Huh?"

"Tapu Koko likes to come in here from time to time and take Z-Rings from me." Hala explained. "And Z-Crystals." Hala gets up and walks over towards his Hariyama and pets it.

"Hariyama!" The pokemon with a very deep voice shouted as it enjoyed being petted by its trainer.

"But it's stated that Tapu Koko only gives Z-Rings to trainers to chosen ones."

"Chosen ones?" Kukui and Frosty both asked.

"Yes," Hala explained as he walked back over to the couch and sits back down. "But not only that he gives them superpowers too."

Frosty gasped. "He gave me superpowers too," Frosty said as he begins floating just a tiny bit off the ground but then floats down, leaving everyone in the room, in shock.

"So you must be a chosen one then," Hala said.

"Well, I don't feel like it. You see my Z-Crystal isn't working; and on top of that, my superpowers aren't strong enough and aren't working well either."

Hala laughs. "That's because your superpowers work with whatever Z Crystal you have."

"What?!"

"Yep, if you have an Ice Type Z-Crystal for example, you'll get ice type powers. However, the reason you're electric one isn't working is because you haven't started the Island Trial Challenges yet. They only work for people who participate in them, but not only that, it takes time for a person's superpowers to grow."

Frosty smiles. "Then I want to partake in the Island Challenge Trials!"

"Slow down." He said. "You can partake in the trials!"

"Yay!" Frosty said.

"But there something we need to do first," Hala explained. "It's not up to me, to determine if you get to take part in the island trials, it's up to Tapu Koko

Frosty and Hala where at Tapu Koko's shrine, and the two of them were bent, down in a prayer stance. In the Alola Region, praying was a very important thing, especially praying to the Guardians of the Islands, like Tapu Koko.

"Dear, Tapu Koko, I bring Frosty the Snowman, here who wants to take on the island challenge, and we ask for your permission to see if he is a capable person to do it." Hala prayed as him and Frosty both closed their eyes.

The room shakes, causing Hala to smile. Hala gets up, and Frosty looks at Hala with a confused look on his face. "What's going on?" Frosty asked as he looked at the man that was older than him.

"You can take on the Island Challenge. Tapu Koko said it was okay." He informed.

Frosty smiles widely. "Yay!" he hugs Hala, which Hala didn't like one bit.

"Don't hug me."

"Yes, sir." Frosty who was scared of Hala shakes in fear as he was afraid of the older man.

Frosty, Hala, Ash's Pikachu and the Rotom Pokedex were walking deep inside of a forest, where Frosty was going to partake in his very first island trial challenge. Frosty was super excited to be taking place in this event, and the young boy was extremely confident to be doing so.

And as he was walking, with Ash's Pikachu on his right shoulder and the Rotom pokedex floating above him, the young boy, was kind of confused on how this whole thing worked.

Hala stops and so does the boy.

"Here it is, the Verdant Cavern." The boy said as the two of them stand in front of the Verdant Cavern, which was the sight over the very first island trial. The cave was very large, but open at the same time.

Frosty was amazed by how big the cave was, as he walked into the arena; with a wide smile on his happy little face. However, he quickly shooked off his excitement and turned his face into a more serious one. "My name is Frosty the Snowman from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and I dream of becoming a pokemon master." The boy with the light blue hair shouted.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a Yungoos and a Gumshoos jump out from behind a large rock, and land in front of Frosty, glaring at the two of them.

Frosty smiles as them, as he was super excited. He started at the two normal type pokemon, studying them; and trying to figure them out. "These two wanna battle. I guess this is a part of my trial." The boy responded, as he turns to his right and looks at Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu. Let's get ready to battle"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Rotom Dex floats over towards the two Pokemon and turns around and scans them. "Yungoos and Gumshoos, the loitering pokemon and the stakeout pokemon respectively. They are both normal type pokemon. Yungoos, with its sharp fangs, it will bite almost anything. It did not originally live in Alola but was imported from another region, very far away. Gumshoos on the other hand, It, adores having Rattata and Raticate for dinner, but as it's diurnal, it never encounters them at all. This Pokémon boasts incredible patience." The Rotom Pokedex announced in a very robotic fashion.

"Thanks Rotom Dex."

"No problem, master Frosty."

Frosty sweatdrops. "Alright then…"

Pikachu leaps off his shoulder, and onto the battlefield. Pikachu glared at the two pokemon forum the same evolutionary line. "Pika."

Frosty reaches into his pocket, in order to grab the pokeball and tosses it up into the air, which unveils a white flash, that disappears in order to reveal the water type pokemon, Dewpider.

"Dewpider."

"Yungoos!" The normal type rodent jumps into the air, as it enlarges its claws, that become englobed with a white aura surrounding it, its evolved forum Gumshoos does the same thing. "Shoos."

The two pokemon float towards their opponents, Dewpider and Pikachu, who they wanted to battle and beat in a battle, as they were getting ready to scratch their opponent.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Dewpider, use Spider Web."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu hops up and turns around, sticking out its tail, as the sun was shining on the tail. The tail becomes surrounded in a white aura. Pikachu does a backflip and then a spin.

"Dewpider." Dewpider brings its two-front skinny little legs together, and a white sticky substance forms in front of it. Dewpider had successfully made a web and throws it at the two pokemon, and Pikachu slaps Gumshoos in the face with its tail flying back.

Dewpider's sticky white web traps the two pokemon and Pikachu slaps the two pokemon again and the two pokemon end up flying back and falls onto the ground, and their eyes turn into swirls.

"Yungoos."

"Gumshoos."

Hala was impressed by how easy the boy was able to defeat the two pokemon in a flash. The older man knew that the young eleven, year old boy was just a starting out trainer. "You beat them in a flash…"

"Of course. I did some training with my BFFL Samirah and her Mimikyu Marion." He explained. "Pikachu, Dewpider you did a good job."

"Pider.."

"Pikachu."

"But your challenge isn't over yet." Hala's face turned more seriously, excited for the upcoming battle to begin. A bigger and taller Gumshoos runs out of a small area, and jumps in front of the two males.

Gumshoos yells, and its body becomes surrounded a yellow aura.

"What is that?!"

"The Totem Pokemon that you will have to face."

Rotom Dex floats over towards the pokemon, turns around and takes a picture of it. "I've never seen a pokemon so gigantic and big before, it really is outstanding to see something so big." The floating deceive that was part pokemon said.

Frosty smiled. "Alright then, where going to have to show this pokemon what we got." He explained. "Isn't that right, Pikachu and Dewpider!"

"Pika, Pika!"

"Dewpider!"

"Gumshoos!" Gumshoos charges towards the two pokemon, sticking out its head, wanting too headbutt the two pokemon infront of it. However, Pikachu and Dewpider glare at the two pokemon, and jump in the air.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball, Dewpider and Bubble."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu's tail forms a tiny ball of electricity to get bigger. The electric type does a spin and throws the ball at the pokemon.

Dewpider slews out a stream of bubbles that surround the electric ball and they hit the normal type pokemon in the head sending it flying back and falls onto the ground with the eye of the pokemon becoming swirly.

Tapu Koko was staring at the battle, both impressed with Frosty and his Pokemon. Tapu Koko liked the battle so much that it smiled at the two of them.

"Gumshoos." The totem pokemon that was bigger and more powerful than the original pokemon responded as it was now unable to battle.

Hala was impressed once again. "You won! In one hit!" The Kahuna who was very impressed said.

"Yep." Frosty responded. Frosty runs up to the two pokemon that was under his ownership and hugs them. "The power of our friendship can beat all."

Gumshoos slowly gets up and grabs a small tiny rock and walks over towards Frosty and holds its hands out. "Gumshoos."

Frosty looked at the tiny rock in its hand and noticed what it was. "That's a Z-Crystal…"

"For defeating a Totem Pokemon, you receive a Z-Crystal as a reward. That is the Normalium Z. It allows you to use the Z-Move Breakneck Blitz."

Frosty smiles as he grabs the Z-Crystal.

"Z-Crystal, I got one!" Frosty shouted as he tosses the Z Crystal into the air.

Dewpider and Pikachu jump up, with big smiles on there face. "Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Dewpider!"

Hala smiles. "Now that you're finished with you're first trial, its time for the grand trial."

"What's the grand trial?"

"A battle against me!" Hala said in his deep voice and points to himself. He then proceeds to chuckle.

It was sunny outside in Iki Town, as Hala and Frosty stood outside and on a wooden battlefield. Both trainers where sanding on opposite sides of one another as Rotom Pokedex was floating above Frosty and Pikachu was on his right shoulder.

"The battle will be a two-on-two battle." Hala explained.

"Alrighty, then." The boy with light blue hair responded, grabbing his Dewpider's Pokeball and tossing it into the air in progress. "Come on out, Dewpider." He said as he tossed the pokeball into the air and the pokemon was released.

"A mighty fine choice." Hala said, grabbing his pokeball, tossing it into the air, and the Normal/Fighting type pokemon Stufful is released.

"Stufful, stuff." The normal type pokemon cheered.

"Who's that pokemon?" Frosty asked glaring at the normal type pokemon.


End file.
